Digimon: The Tamer Games
by M0M3NTAI
Summary: It's time for the annual Tamer Games again, and Mikki is finally old enough to enter. Join her, and her partner Coronamon, as they attempt tasks that seem almost impossible to get the grand prize. The prize is the only thing she has ever wanted: The grand title of the greatest tamer in the world. (Yep, another OC story! If anyone has OCs for me, that would be amazing. I need a lot)
1. Prologue

**Digimon: The Tamer Games**

**~ xxx ~**

**Summary:**

It's time for the annual Tamer Games again, and Mikki is finally old enough to enter. Join her, and her partner Coronamon, as they attempt tasks that seem almost impossible to get the grand prize. The prize is the only thing she has ever wanted: The grand title of the greatest tamer in the world. (Yep, another OC story! If anyone has OCs for me, that would be amazing. I need a lot.)

**~ xxx ~**

**Prologue:**

Digimon have roamed the Real World for as long as anyone can remember.

When a human is born, their Digimon partner's egg appears along with them and they are connected on a level that runs thicker than Maple syrup. Humans and Digimon are born together, grow up together and also die together.

Some Digimon are merely best friends that live peacefully, but there are others that live very differently. Some people and Digimon love the thrill of a good fight and the humans that fight are called tamers. They train their Digimon to be stronger than others and soon enough, contests and tournaments started where you would fight against other tamers for lovely prizes.

That's how the Tamer Games started.

It was once a little tournament where you could earn some money, but it quickly grew into the biggest event of the year. It started in Japan years ago, but now it's an international event that pits tamers from across the world against each other in challenges. The winner would then get the grandest prize of all.

To have the title of the greatest tamer in the world.

If you wish to enter the Tamer Games, you need to be between the ages of sixteen and twenty, as these ages are the ages where both people and Digimon have the strongest desire to fight. If you are the correct age, you need to go to a nearby Digimon Centre to fill out a form and hand it in.

There is a week dedicated to just entering so everyone who wishes to be in the Tamer Games can have the chance to enter. After the week is up, letters are sent out to the people who have entered and they then have to go back to the centre to take a test.

Having knowledge is the first step to becoming a great tamer, and so this test determines who goes through to the next round and who doesn't. There are tricks in every single stage of the Games and they could easily catch out just about anybody.

After the tests, it's a few days to determine who passed the test and who failed and those who have failed get another chance to write a harder test. If they fail that too, then they are out of the Tamer Games and cannot enter again.

Those who passed move onto the next round and everyone will travel to the specific country where the games are taking place and from there, they are separated into groups of three. This year, the games are being held in Japan again.

Once they are separated completely at random, they move to the biggest Digimon Centre in the country and they will stay there for the duration of the games.

At the Centre, they will receive multiple challenges that test team work, stamina and the mind. All great tamers have to work well in a team, have good stamina and have a sound mind. Some groups will be sent away if they fail to do any of these tests correctly and they are not allowed to enter the games again.

Then the second phase of the Tamer Games is complete.

The third and final phase is the tournament, which will test the bond between tamer and Digimon and also how strong the Digimon is. This is the most difficult part of the test as the contestants are now pitted against the new friends they had made during the second phase and all feelings have to be put aside.

Each contestant that was left will battle against each other in an official battle and the rules of the battle are as follows.

Do not completely destroy the other Digimon.

Anything and everything else is allowed.

The winner is determined when the other Tamer or Digimon is knocked out, either from exhaustion or injuries.

The winner of the tournament is then granted the title of the greatest tamer in the world.

Of course, not every Tamer Games are like this. There's always something that goes unexpectedly. Like one year, instead of the winner of the tournament getting the title straight away, he had to battle the previous year's winner in order to get the title. There was no winner that year.

So, expect the unexpected when it comes to the Tamer Games and enjoy every single moment of it.

**~ xxx ~**

**Author's Note**

Hello all and welcome to my new story! I've had this idea for a while now and I never really got to writing it because I'm too lazy for my own good and it's here at least, so whoop whoop.

So this is an OC story obviously and it would be amazing if some of you could help me out with OCs. I already have a few up my sleeve, but as you can tell, I need a lot, so if anyone is willing to send me some OCs, that would be greatly appreciated.

I also really like a lot of drama with characters and I would like to do things such as enemies and love rivals and all that good stuff. Just for entertainment purposes you know?

Also, expect some silly stuff here and there. I'm not much of a serious writer; I really just do it for the LULZ. So yeah, silly stuff is to be expected.

Expect the first actual chapter of the story to be about Mikki and her entering the games and meeting a few of my characters, possibly even yours if you send me any. It'll probably be long and hopefully awesome and I'll try my best.

So onto the character form!

**Name:**

**Digimon Partner:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Partner's Personality:**

**History:**

**Anything interesting you want to say:**

**Whatever else you want to add in this mix:**

Uhm... I think that's it. So see you hopefully soon!


	2. We're entering the Tamer Games!

**We're entering the Tamer Games!**

**~ xxx ~**

**Somewhere in Japan (14:00):**

"Come on Ash! Ya don't want to be late do ya?" A persistent voice called out from the crowd gathered.

All of these people were gathered in front of the local Digimon Centre. It was that time of the year again, the time where you could enter the Tamer Games. This was an annual event that granted the winner of the whole thing the title of the Greatest Tamer in the world.

"Mikki!" A different voice called out. Both of the voices were female and you could tell they were still quite young.

One of the girls who had called out went by the name of Ash. Now Ash was a short girl with long, pink hair that grew out to the small of her back. Her hair wasn't really that well kept and it often looked as if she hadn't brushed it when, in fact, she had. She had a small face that was usually half covered by her unruly hair and on her face was your everyday, normal features that a human has; average mouth, average nose. Her face was nothing special. People would most likely call her cute rather than beautiful. She had large, brown eyes that were now weeping as she had lost sight of her friend.

The first girl who had called out was named Mikki. Now Mikki was one of those girls who always had to be doing something. Standing at an average height for a girl who was sixteen, she had very curly brown hair that frizzed at every moment possible. Her locks were currently being tied down by an elastic band, but it wasn't really doing its job very well since loose strands popped out from all around her hair. She had grey eyes that narrowed when her friend called her name.

"WHAT?" Mikki snapped, turning around to her friend. But she wasn't there anymore...

"We lost her again," A voice called from below her and Mikki looked down at her Digimon partner, who reached her hips.

"Don't we always," Mikki grumbled before sighing. "Ash! Ash! Where are ya girl?"

"You're calling her like she's some dog," Her partner scolded her, crossing his orange arms in front of his chest and looking away in disappointment.

Her partner was a Coronamon. One who was sometimes more like her parent than her partner/best friend for life. He looked like a little lion that stood on two legs. He had large blue eyes that covered almost his whole face (what's up with that?) and his orange fur was really spiky at the top of his head. Flames came off a crystal thing that was on his forehead and his tail, strangely enough, also spewed out flames. He had this orange tuft of fur on his chest and a really small nose.

"Well sorry, but we've got to enter the Games!" She exclaimed, waving her hands about and by mistakenly knocking some guy walking behind her. She apologized, but he shook his head and rubbed where she had hit him with a smile.

"Did it ever occur to you that Ash didn't really want to enter?" Coronamon asked after watching the guy walk away with his Digimon partner, which was a SnowAgumon.

"She told me she did," Mikki shrugged, before climbing on the back of a really tall stranger and using him as a look out post. He was too shocked to do anything about it and Mikki had spotted her friend, so she jumped off of him before he could.

"Ash!" Mikki yelled, running towards her friend who was weeping in the middle of the crowd. Coronamon ran behind his partner as she pushed a path through the crowd to get to Ash. When she did, she grabbed Ash's hand and her friend jumped, shouting about how she was just an innocent, little girl.

"Ash, it's me." Mikki said, looking unimpressed. "Ya really got to get over this freaking out in crowds thing. Get yourself together woman! We gotta go."

Ash nodded, wiping her face, and let herself be dragged away by her friend. She then remembered something and pulled her hand back. "What about Neemon?" She asked, her eyes wide.

**~ xxx ~**

**Ash's House**

A yellow Digimon that wore red long johns was sitting on the couch, watching something on TV. Suddenly, an advert showed that talked about the Tamer Games. His eyes were little slits as he watched the advert.

It seemed as if he was having a hard time concentrating, as if he was trying desperately to remember something. The advert then ended and he scratched his bottom.

"I wonder if there was something I was meant to do today," he spoke to himself, reaching up and plucking some earwax out of his large, bunny ears. "And where's Ash?"

**~ xxx ~**

**Back to Digimon Centre**

"Sheesh, we agreed to not tell him so that he stays home. He's too much of a clutz." Mikke replied, rubbing her temples.

"Oh yeah," Ash spoke, her face lighting up, "I forgot about that."

"Yeah, you'd forget your head if it wasn't connected to your body," Mikkie scoffed before taking her hand again. She looked around and saw that the entrance to the Digimon Centre was still quite a way off and the crowd was so thick that it would take forever to get through normally.

Isn't it good that she wasn't normal?

"Coronamon, let's Digivolve!" She grinned and he nodded.

*Digivolution music starts playing*

"Coronamon digivolves to..." The little lion man thing became wrapped in this weird light and he transformed before everyone's eyes. "Firamon!"

When the light vanished, a real lion-looking Digimon was in Coronamon's place. It walked upon four, muscular legs and had a mane so luscious; it must have made lions over in Africa jealous. Some of its mane was wrapped up in some metal looking things that made his look like he had piggytails while his head was covered at the top with a metal helmet-like thing that was of the same material as the things that tied his mane up. There were weird crystal things that had flame coming off of them on each of his legs and his tail also had flames coming off of it. Another weird thing was that this lion creature had wings, and it always reminded Mikki of a unicorn's wings.

"Come on!" Mikki yelled with excitement as she practically threw Ash and herself onto Firamon's back. He trudged forward and it was like they were Jesus parting the sea because the crowd jumped out of their way faster than the speed of light, which coincidently, was pretty fast. Ash was desperately trying to hide herself from the looks of fury aimed at them, and her face was so red from blushing, it looked like it was about to blow up. She was pretty shy and with this much attention focused at her, she was struggling to breathe properly.

Mikki, however, was enjoying herself a little too much.

"Yeah, that's right! Ya looking at the next greatest tamer!" she yelled at random strangers, sending them winks and little gun movements with her hand. "Ya should all feel privileged!"

After what seemed like an infinite amount of shouting from Mikki, a few sighs from Firamon and barely anything from Ash, the three of them finally arrived at the entrance. The girls got off of Firamon, and he instantly glowed before turning back into his preferred stage, Coronamon.

The large, glass doors slid open for them and they walked into the large foyer. They were completely dumbstruck at how large the building was, and it wasn't even the main Digimon Centre in Japan! The ceiling stretched high above them and lots of chandeliers hung from there, making the building bright even though it was the middle of the day and they didn't really need to be lit up. The walls were painted a simple white and had multiple paintings and ornaments hung here and there. There was also a few potted plants thrown in the mix, and gave the room a nice smell despite the amount of people gathered around.

There were long desks right in the middle of the room that made a large square, with the workers helping in the Games in the middle, sorting out paper work and all the likes for the soon-to-be-competitors. The people applying to be in the Games were scattered throughout the large room. Some were at the desks getting information, some sat on the floor or couches filling out their forms and some were just bitches standing there whilst doing nothing that concerned the Tamer Games.

"I can't believe it!" Mikkie practically squealed as she looked around. Ash was clinging on to her friend, feeling extremely uncomfortable with this vast number of people in the room.

"M-Mikki," she stuttered in a quiet voice, "let's just g-get this over with."

"I hear ya!" Mikki said, stomping forward to get to an empty space where a young man sat as he waited for people to get their forms. She suddenly recognized him, with his light brown hair that was neatly kept and his lovely green eyes. The SnowAgumon that was fiddling with something behind him confirmed what she already knew.

"I'd like to enter!" She exclaimed loudly, leaning over the desk with bright eyes.

The boy smiled and started sorting out some papers in front of him. "Yeah, just don't hit me again." He joked.

"Tsh, yeah yeah, just hand over the forms and I'll think about it," she said, holding a hand gun to the side of his head, as if she were robbing him or something.

The guy had a terrified look on his face, but then cracked and smiled brightly. "Oh sorry I couldn't keep up your act." He said, handing her a stack of papers, "I'm terrible at keeping a straight face."

Mikki took her hand back, "Ya just lucky I'm leaving without blowing your head off." She then turned and looked around. She spotted Coronamon, who had successfully gotten a good-looking seat on the couch that was big enough for the three of them. She ran towards her little lion partner when he waved at her.

Meanwhile, Ash was having some difficulty.

"I'd like a form too please," she basically whispered to the guy. He leaned forward and she flinched back in shock.

He immediately went back as well, his green eyes big. "Sorry! I just didn't know what you said."

Ash shook her head and pointed to the forms in front of him, unable to speak properly.

"Oh, a form?" he asked and when she nodded, he went to sorting out what papers she needed.

Suddenly, the wheely chair he was sitting in went crashing down and Ash got such a fright that she fell backwards into someone. Luckily, whoever it was caught her, but she was straightened again quite roughly. She turned to thank whoever had caught her, but stopped when she saw how massive this guy was.

He towered above her and she had to look up to see his face, but that was pretty normal considering she was very short for her age. He had very broad shoulders and wore a black sleeveless shirt that showed off his large muscles even more. He crossed his arms and she squeaked and turned back to the desk to get her papers.

Meanwhile, the guy who was meant to be helping her was busy smacking SnowAgumon over the head with rolled up papers. It seemed that the Digimon had been fiddling with the chair and it was now really short so that the guy had to look up to Ash. It was a weird feeling for her, being looked up to and all.

He stopped his abuse on his partner, and placed the papers back on the table, rolling them out so that they were as smooth as they could be. He grinned at her before handing her the slightly crumpled papers. Ash didn't really care if they were crumpled though since the unnaturally large guy that had caught her was standing really close behind her. She quickly snatched the papers from him and looked down at her feet as she dodged the tall man and ran over to Mikki, who was bugging another girl next to her.

"Ya got a pen?" Ash heard her say as she sat down quickly and avoided looking at the tables.

The girl stopped her writing and gave Mikki the pen she was using. A Dracomon that sat at her feet looked up and scoffed.

"Miyuki! You were using that," the Digimon exclaimed with a frown.

The Digimon was a little dragon creature which was blue/green in colour. It had red horn-like things on the top of his head and little red wings sprouted from his back, thought they did look pretty small and incapable of providing the dragon Digimon with the ability of flight. It had a thick tail and stood upon two, short legs that had some nasty looking claws attached to them.

The girl, Miyuki, had long, red hair that was styled nicely into twin tails that were tied neatly with black ribbon. Her bangs were swept to the right side of her face and were kept by a star shaped hairclip. A little bit of her red hair also framed her face on both sides. Her blue eyes remained calm and she smiled down at her partner knowingly, her dimples showing themselves.

"I was done anyway," she replied with a soft voice and then turned to Mikki, whose grey eyes had widened. Miyuki cocked her head to the side in confusion, and her hand went up to pinch the bridge of her nose. It was a habit that she had forgotten she did and she rarely noticed doing it nowadays.

"Thanks!" Mikki exclaimed, waving the pen enthusiastically before bending down to fill out her form.

"My pleasure," Miyuki replied with a smile, before picking up Dracomon and placing him on her lap to wait for Mikki to finish her forms. You could tell the human and Digimon were very close indeed.

Mikki looked over the questions. They were pretty standard, like your name and address and all the basic information. She turned the page after completing it and gave the paper a funny look, not quite believing the questions. It was a page that had two columns of squares going down the middle, and then words were on either side of the squares.

The words were pretty much opposite to each other and apparently it was some personality test in which you chose between two options. Mikki ticked off the appropriate boxes at first, then grew bored and soon enough, started to tick off whatever box was the closest to her hand so that she could get this stupid form over and done with.

She turned the page and saw that it was information she had to put in about her Digimon. She filled as much as she could while Coronamon watched her and sometimes corrected her when she misspelled a word or left out a detail.

Mikki turned the page for the last time and it was just some maze game. She didn't know whether she had to do it or not, but she attempted it anyway. Her pen made a couple of wrong turns and she scratched out the mistakes so now the back page was just a bunch of scribbles that went everywhere. The girl shrugged and handed the pen back to Miyuki because she wasn't really one to care about making things look neat.

Miyuki took her pen back with a polite smile and watched her get up to go hand in her form, her partner following behind her, looking curiously at the other people around him.

The red head turned her paper to what she had been writing before and bent over Dracomon so that she could write again.

"So you still had to fill out things..." Dracomon commented, looking at all the blank spaces, "you're too selfless for your own good. We could have been waiting all day you know."

"Yeah, but at least she doesn't," Miyuki replied cheerfully, nodding her head at Mikki who was impatiently waving her papers in one of the helper's faces.

"Tch." He said stubbornly.

Ash had been listening to these two conversing as she waited for any table other than the guy with the SnowAgumon to open up. She played with her pink locks, curling them around her finger absent-mindedly as she listened to this very kind girl now next to her. She was surprised to hear how she had lent her only pen when she still had an incomplete form. There weren't many people around who would do that nowadays.

Ash snuck a peek at the girl who was busy writing some things down, and she caught the eye of Dracomon, who stuck his tongue out at her. Ash widened her brown eyes in shock and looked back down to her hands, blushing furiously.

"Ash!" Mikki called out to her friend, "Ya finished or what?"

Ash's face was already a deep red in colour and she nodded furiously. She got up and realized with despair that the only table open to hand in her form was the one where the guy with the SnowAgumon sat behind. She gulped and walked forward to him, her hands nervously flexing and causing her paper to crumple up even more that it already had.

"Hello again," he greeted when she stood before him. His chair was back to normal and he didn't have to look up at her anymore. The SnowAgumon was grumbling to himself about being bored as he played with a stapler and shot staples at random people.

Ash silently held out her forms for him to take, but he didn't make a move to get them. Instead, he smiled at her, his green eyes looking slightly mischievous.

"What's your name?" he asked her, leaning forward.

Ash felt herself going even redder than before, if that was possible, and she didn't say anything, so the guy just took her papers and looked at them.

"Ash huh? Is that short for something?" he asked, looking up curiously from the papers.

She shook her head furiously, and made a move to turn away from him. He stood up quickly though and that caused her to stop her movement and stare at him.

"My name's Will," he introduced himself, smiling broadly. He then coughed and looked away for a millisecond before looking at her face again. "As in, will I see you again sometime soon?" he coughed again. He wasn't really used to this whole flirting business.

Ash went wide eyed and didn't know what to do, so she slowly turned and walked back to Mikki rigidly.

"Real smooth," SnowAgumon spoke up before aiming and shooting one of the helpers. The staple landed in her thick hair and blended in smoothly with the other staples he had already shot into her hair.

Will swung around to face him, ruffling his hair nervously. "Aw be quiet smart-ass." He said, frowning as his attempt to talk to her failed drastically. He casually swung his chair around again to see her and her friend who had hit him earlier walking out of the doors. The curly haired one beside Ash was waving her arms around drastically and as they disappeared, he wondered how such a quiet girl could have such a loud friend.

"Sorry?" a voice woke him from his thoughts and he looked up to see a red head that, he noticed, had sat next to Ash and her friend.

She was very lean and her skin was only slightly pale. The white shirt she wore was tucked into a pair of dark blue shorts and she wore a black tie that reached down to the white belt that held up her pants. She also wore a blue sweater that had black and white straps at the end of the sleeves and the rims. She was wearing her sweater so that that back portion dangled to her back and it was held up by some belt-like accessories on her arms. She also wore black shoes and thigh-high grey socks.

The long socks had caught his eye and when he looked at them, he noticed a Dracomon that was most definitely her partner.

He looked back at her face to see her smiling and he couldn't help but smile back, no matter how much his mood had been dampened by Ash's rejection.

"You want to hand in your form?" he asked pleasantly.

The girl nodded and gave him her form, which he took and placed at the top of the already large pile of forms that were stacked on his desk. An alarm sounded beside him and he looked at it with a startled expression.

"You're lucky you made it now. The signing up is now closed for the day," he informed her, pressing down the snooze button on the alarm. "This day sure flew by." He spoke half to himself that time and didn't expect an answer.

"It sure did, but I'm glad I got to fill out the form. This was the only day I could come." The red head said and looked down to see her partner emerge from under the table with a smirk evident on his face. She wondered briefly what he had just done.

Will seemed not to have noticed and asked, "Oh? Howcome?"

"Just because," she replied, shrugging and clearly not wanting to bring it up.

Will got up and stretched, then began to neaten the pile of forms. Miyuki noticed that the other helpers were also getting up and sorting out their desks.

"So howcome you're helping? You look the right age to participate." Miyuki spoke up, and Will was surprised she was still speaking to him.

"Oh I am-" He stopped and yelped as he had turned to walk, but had tripped and fallen, causing all the papers to fly everywhere in the square of tables. Will looked down to see his shoelaces had been tied together and frowned.

Meanwhile, Dracomon was rolling along the floor laughing his little, blue head off and Myuki looked back and forth between the two, not sure whether she should scold Dracomon or help Will. She decided to help Will, since Dracomon wouldn't really listen to her scolding, and thus climbed over the table as he worked on his shoelaces.

She grabbed a few of the many papers that had flown all over the place and Will finally undid his shoelaces. He stayed down on the floor though and collected the forms like that and placed them all into a neat pile. Miyuki handed the papers she had collected over to him and he added them to the neat pile before getting up.

"Thanks again erm..." he paused and realized he didn't know her name.

"Miyuki," she nodded before climbing back over the table and turning back to him.

"That's a very beautiful name," he stated easily.

Miyuki laughed lightly and responded, "Oh haha very funny." (A/N: Miyuki means 'beautiful happiness'. Yup, even went through the effort of researching xD)

Will shook his head, "Nah, I mean it. Hang on a second."

He then turned to one of the other helper's desk and dumped the pile on it before running back and jumping over the table, ducking down once he was over it. SnowAgumon leapt up, looking happy as there was finally something to do other than shoot staples at people. The ice Digimon barged through the table, knocking everything over as the table went flying down and Will had to quickly roll out of the way before it landed on him.

"WILL!" a high-pitched voice screamed and Will whacked SnowAgumon across the back of the head.

"Way to be inconspicuous," he hissed at him, but then he couldn't help but smile. His partner may have the tendency to destroy things often, but he wouldn't change anything about him for the world.

He gripped a very confused Miyuki by the wrist and she shook a little at the sudden touch. Before she could have time to react, he was pulling her away from the tables and running to the doors. SnowAgumon was ahead of them already and a surprised Dracomon was running frantically behind them, worried about his partner deep down.

Once the little group was out of the doors, they stopped running and Will let go of Miyuki. She took her hand back to her side, her blue eyes slowly returning back to their normal calmness. She looked back at the door and then looked at Will.

"I think you're fired from helping." She stated, looking back through the doors at the chaos inside.

"Fired?" Will gave a careless laugh, "I can't get fired. My mom's head of this centre."

Miyuki looked back towards Will with surprise, "so that's why you're helping when you're also entered into the Games."

"Yep, turned sixteen this year and I was only allowed to enter if I helped out." Will explained, starting to walk along the path.

Miyuki responded while catching up to him, "So you can look at everyone's files and see their strengths and weaknesses?"

Will nodded, "I guess, but I wouldn't want to. If I were to research about the other contestants, it would deprive me of the surprise of finding out things by myself. I always like a good surprise."

The two walked in a comfortable silence and Will watched his partner running back and forth along the streets that they were now in and laughed when Dracomon held out a buzzer to his partner, who got a surprising jolt. The ice Digimon started to run after the dragon who was laughing so hard, it actually looked like it hurt.

The little group carried on walking until Will spoke up when they reached a bus stop. "I've got to catch a bus here," he started, "it was nice meeting you Miyuki." He smiled and she smiled back at him, finding it hard not to.

"Nice to meet you too," she responded and turned to walk along the street, Dracomon following her.

"I look forward to seeing you again!" He called and she turned to see him waving. She waved back and continued her walk and eventually, she walked out of Will's line of sight.

SnowAgumon was busy climbing on the bench of the bus stop, playing around it by balancing of the roof of it. Will was seated on the actual bench, thinking about the interesting people he had met today. It was late afternoon and he needed to get home to look after his little brother and stay with him for the night. After a few minutes, the bus arrived and he got on it.

**~ xxx ~**

**Somewhere in Canada (19:00)**

The Digimon Centre we are now in basically looks like the Japan one, but this one is open up till the wee hours of the morning instead of closing at 5 o'clock like the other one. It has the same interior decorating as all Digimon Centers were based off of the same look and design.

A guy sitting on the floor with black hair that grew to his shoulders looked around, feeling pretty excited about this new adventure he was about to embark on. His partner, a Gaomon, was staring ahead of her at one of their friends who was handing in his form.

Gaomon was a dog-like Digimon that was blue in colour and wore red boxing gloves on her hands. She also wore a head band and her face was set into a contended smile. She was quiet around strangers, but more social when she was with people she knew well, like the one friend.

He was seventeen years old and his name was Allen. He had brown hair and blue eyes much like her partner's. He stood at 6"0 and he was a pretty average looking guy. There weren't any recognizable facial markings that could easily tell him apart or anything that made him stand out in the crowd, but that was okay for him. He was too lazy to make much of an effort to actually change his looks to stand out, not that he would have wanted to anyway. Everything not concerning sleep was too much of an effort for this guy.

And that's why it was really weird for him to have a partner like Etemon.

Etemon was this large, orange monkey Digimon that preferred to stay in his ultimate stage because he was really cocky and looked down on other Digimon and humans. He was also very lively, always trying to put on a performance with his ever-present microphone (even though most people ran whenever he started singing). Right now, he was busy pestering some random stranger who looked like she was about to punch him in his monkey face.

Gaomon heard a few things when he got a little too excited and became loud, but they were just his normal sayings such as "baby", "Digimon king," and "banana-fried sandwich."

She saw Allen turn back and walk over to them without even bothering to help out the poor girl who was being vocally terrorised by his Digimon partner. He stopped in front of them and raised an eyebrow.

"Oioi, who's the girl?" he asked, sitting down in front of them since he didn't feel like standing up.

Gaomon turned back to her partner and was shocked to see a girl with her head on Jasper's (her partner) shoulder, snoring softly. He looked unfazed, as if he didn't mind being a pillow for the girl's sleeping time.

"Don't know, she was next to me this whole time, then she fell asleep." Jasper replied, his blue eyes moving to look at her out of the corner of his eye.

She sure was a weird looking human. She had straight, black hair that was cropped so that it fell just before her shoulders, but her hair was also dyed a whole lot of different colours at the tips. There were different shades of green, red, blue, pink, yellow, purple and orange all dyed into the tips of her hair and it looked like there was a magical rainbow coming out from the bottom of her hair. She had a slightly chubby face with rosy cheeks and her skin was quite tan. Her eyes were closed so you couldn't see the colour of them.

The girl wasn't skinny, but it wasn't like she was fat either. She was just in the middle of those two and a little snort made everyone watching her jump in surprise.

"But why can't we open the chest for the magical pinapple?" she mumbled, still appearing to be asleep as she moved her head slightly. An Armadillomon lay sprawled out on her stomach, but he went pouring to the floor as the girl turned on her side. Her head slipped off Jasper's shoulder and now snuggled into his stomach.

"Anyone else find this weird?" Gaomon asked softly, looking the girl up and down.

Allen looked at Jasper's face, which was just smiling pleasantly as if he didn't have a pretty looking girl drooling slightly on his shirt. "Just slightly," he said, leaning back on his hands.

Jasper looked like he was about to say something, but he was stopped when the girl suddenly shot up and yelled something about not being able to mop up the pirate's spilled sake because she was too high on unicorn horns. She then swayed a little before plopping back down onto Jasper's stomach.

"I could believe she was high on unicorn horns," Allen said, curiosity clear on his face, "what the hell is she even dreaming about?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," an accented voice spoke up, and everyone was startled that the Armadillomon who had been sleeping just a moment ago, had now joined them in watching his partner.

Gaomon cocked her head to the side as Armadillomon walked closer to the girl and prodded her face with his nose. He was just as his name described; a yellow armadillo Digimon. He had an armoured back while his underbelly was purple and he walked on four, short legs. His face was pretty small and he had large, green eyes and big, pointy ears that made him look adorable.

"Come on Charlie, wakey wakey. I'm hungry." Armadillomon spoke to her, prodding her with his clawed paws now.

"Charlie?" Jasper spoke aloud, "Isn't that a guy's name?"

All Allen could do was shrug as the girl, Charlie, had started sniffing and her eyes opened. It turns out they were also pretty strange with their colour. They were brown along the outside, and as they moved further in toward the iris, they went from hazel to yellow to green. Hey eyes widened when she saw everyone staring at her and she slowly sat up.

"Hello!" she burst out suddenly and beamed at everyone, her hair bouncing to the side.

"Nice sleep?" Jasper asked, leaning forward and looking at her with an impish grin.

"Hell yeah, you're a pretty good pillow man!" she patted his tummy lightly.

"That's the first time I've ever been told that," he replied, then held out his hand, "I'm Jasper."

"The name's Charlie," she spoke, taking his hand and shaking it firmly.

"I'm Allen," the boy sitting in front of the two spoke up and waved.

"Hey!" she exclaimed excitedly. She liked all this attention on her and all she had to do was sleep on someone to get it. She had to remember that trick.

"So Charlie is a different name for a girl..." Allen prompted, his eyes fixed on her face.

"Sure is, but my full name's Charlotte. People just randomly started calling me Charlie and I liked it a whole lot better than Lottie." Charlie pulled a face of disgust at the mention of that dreaded nickname.

"Don't people look at you strangely when you say your name is Charlie?" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And I should care why?" Charlie asked, her face looking displeased, "It's nice because people remember me, you know? They'll be all like, 'hey, I met a girl today and her name was Charlie! Weird huh?' and it's nice to think people won't forget you easily."

"So you like attention huh?" Allen asked, leaning back on his hands again, with a bored expression on his face.

"Did somebody say attention?" A bad Elvis Presley impersonator voice spoke up from behind Allen and they all looked at Etemon, who seemed to have finished his torturous ways on that girl.

"Heya baby," He was suddenly beside Charlie, holding her hand in one of his and his microphone in the other. "You're having the privilege of holding the singing sensation of all Digimon's hand."

Charlie put her free hand to her face and her mouth made a little 'o', "My my, it seems today's my lucky day!"

Etemon let go of her hand and faced the other way, creating a dramatic effect, "it's not easy baby. It's not easy being the superstar of the world with a bunch of fan-girls following my every move."

Charlie nodded, as if she understood, "Oh, you must live a hard life."

He turned back to her, his sunglasses shining, "But someone's gotta do it," he said, as if he hadn't heard what she had said. "And I'm doing it 'cause I'm the king!"

"I bet you are. No one is greater than you," Charlie agreed with him and Etemon smiled, little waterfalls streaming down from behind his glasses.

"Oh, you understand baby!" He knelt down on one knee, obviously very pleased that someone was able to recognize his greatness.

"I don't know..." Armadillomon spoke up, lazily drawing out his words while eyeing out the orange monkey, "he doesn't look all that great to me."

Etemon jumped and pointed an accusing finger at Armadillomon, "you better watch out you little kiddie, or I'll be making fried Armadillonmon sandwiches instead of banana fried ones."

"Well as long as I don't have to make them for you," Allen said, swirling out random patterns on the floor and looking as if he was bored out of his mind.

Etemon looked annoyed and turned to Allen, "Come on sonnyboy, we gotta get home. It'll be dinner time soon."

Allen sighed dramatically before getting up, "Bye guys. I guess i'll be going since I don't want to have to deal with an angry and hungry partner," he said before sticking his hands in his pockets and making his way to the large doors, which Etemon had already jumped through.

Charlie snickered, "they always like that?"

"Everyday," Jasper nodded, his long, black hair swaying slightly. "Sorry, but I've got to go now as well," he spoke again, getting up. He looked at Gaomon, who got up as well, and then turned back to Charlie and Armadillomon. "I guess we'll see each other on testing day again."

"You betcha!" Charlie replied enthusiastically and Jasper nodded before turning to leave, Gaomon walking outside the building next to her partner.

"Charlie..." Armadillomon spoke up, prodding her side, "I'm still hungry."

**~ xxx ~**

**Author's Note**

Whoo! New chapter, isn't this just so exciting? :D

Want to say a special thanks to Savage1303 (Allen), Yagami Miyuki (Miyuki) and SpiritualLoneWolfXIII (Jasper) for the use of your OCs! It means a lot to me so thanks for it. :) Also thanks to Savage and Wolf for the favourites and follows!

So my only concern is the big bulk of characters and I know it'll be really confusing at first, but I'm trying my best here to make it so that you can remember the people individually and I don't know if I'm doing that exactly, but hey, at least I'm trying. Hopefully, it'll all get less confusing as we move on and get to know all the characters better.

The next chapter will be the tests that the people have to take and that'll probably span over two/three chapters, depending on how much I want to write. I'm not doing another entering chapter because, quite frankly, I'm too lazy to introduce all the mainish characters now and it might be a little overwhelming for some of you. With that in mind, there will be a list of all the characters and their partners at the end of every chapter.

**List of competitors**

**Human - Digimon**

**Mikki - Coronamon**

**Ash - Neemon**

**Will - SnowAgumon**

**Miyuki - Dracomon**

**Jasper - Gaomon**

**Allen - Etemon**

**Charlie - Armadillomon**

****So see you all soon! :D


	3. The Testing!

**The First Test! **

**In Japan (14:00)**

Nothing quite compared to the feeling of excitement that Mikki got when she opened her letter of approval from the Tamer Games' officials. Ash had felt the full extent of it when she got a call that very day and all she heard was the squablings of a deranged, hyper-active sociopath that talked about the Games for at least two hours before showing up at her doorstep, phone still connected to ear, mouth still talking and a bag in her free hand for the sleepover they were now having since the day of testing was the very next day.

It was a lot to take in since Ash was still in her pyjamas and had been engrossed in a book all morning, only stopping her reading for the first few minutes of Mikki's phone call. She had barely talked in the two hour long call and only muttered some words when there was a brief pause, so she was unsure of whether or not Mikki had told her she was staying over or not.

Suddenly, her friend was letting herself inside her home and Coronamon followed behind her, a cute, little backpack slung over his back. Neemon walked into the hallway they were in, with an ice cream cone melting in his grasp, and walked out the front door without noticing the arrival of his friends.

"Where's he going?" Coronamon asked, looking back as Neemon crossed the road outside of Ash's house.

"I don't even think he knows where he's going," Mikki scoffed without giving Ash a chance to reply. She then turned, took her shoes off and thundered up the staircase to dump her belongings in Ash's room.

Ash, still in her sleepwear, looked from the front door to the stairs to her book, and then walked through a door to the lounge to continue her reading. Mikki practically lived here in the holidays so she could look after herself by now.

Just as Ash was getting into her book again, she heard a scream coming from upstairs and all she wanted to do right now was ignore it, but she knew she couldn't. She placed her book down and sprinted up the staircase to her room, hoping that Mikki hadn't broken something.

Instead, though, as she walked through her bedroom doorway, she saw Mikki sprawled out on the bed, dangling her feet in the air and reading a thin book whilst giggling. Coronamon was busy scolding her for disrupting someone's privacy, but she appeared to not be listening.

"Heya Ashy, who's this green eyes, brown haired boy?" She asked, grinning at her upside down.

Ash turned a bright red before sitting on the bed next to her. She didn't try reaching for her diary because Mikki would probably start some sort of catching game with her and she wasn't in the mood to go running after her friend in her sleep wear.

"I met him last week..." Ash started, looking at the floor.

"AW! Is my Ashy washy finally growing up and getting a guy?" Mikki asked, diary forgotten as she threw it over her head. Coronamon caught it and gently placed it where they had found it before turning back.

"I-it's not like that!" Ash protested, her face blazing as she waved her hands."I didn't actually talk to him."

"So you were stalking him from afar?" Mikki asked, raising an eyebrow sceptically.

"No! I-I think he was looking at me..." the pink-haired girl started, her fingers nervously tapping each other as she looked anywhere but her friend's face.

"Oh, you have an admirer then! That's exciting!"

"I don't think so... It's very troublesome."

"How so?"

"Because I can't concentrate. It's just, just uhm... I don't know how it is, but I don't feel good about it." Ash finally replied after a long pause.

"Well, we'll probably see him tomorrow," at this, Ash looked up and looked panicked," and then we can tell him to leave you alone so then you can concentrate." Mikki suggested, rolling over onto her stomach. "If he doesn't, I got your back!"

"Thank you, but Mikki?"

"Yeah?"

"You're too nosy."

**(23:00)**

Neemon walked into Ash's room, completely unfocused as he kept tripping over his own feet. He climbed in the bed, between the two girls who had awoken due to his lack of consideration for those that were sleeping. Coronamon was a deep sleeper, so he still slept soundly on Mikki's side of the bed.

"Neemon?" Ash asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hmm." His response came as he petted his pillow.

"Where were you all this time?"

"I'm not sure." Neemon replied as he snuggled into the blankets.

"Okay..." That was all that Ash was capable of saying since she wasn't sure if he just wasn't telling her the truth or if he really didn't know where he had gone. She expected the latter.

There was a long pause and Ash was just closing her eyes before she was interrupted.

"Ash, I'm so excited for tomorrow." Mikki suddenly spoke up, and she shuffled around in the bed to face her friend.

"As am I, but we should sleep so we aren't tired," Ash mumbled, closing her eyes again.

Mikki tried to sleep, but she couldn't. She lay awake, staring at her friend as her breathing became even and thinking about the possibility of being named the world's greatest tamer. When the alarm sounded at seven, Mikki was still awake and she leapt out of bed, ready for what was to come.

**Digimon Centre in Japan (10:00)**

When Mikki and Ash, with their respective partners, arrived at the Digimon Centre, they noticed that it wasn't as busy as it was the previous time they were here. Even as they walked through the big, glass doors, it still didn't seem as busy as it should have.

"Maybe some people chickened out," Ash replied when asked if she had noticed.

Mikki nodded, understanding why people would. The Tamer Games were huge and the pressure that came with it was enormous. Right now, even she was feeling slightly nervous because they had to take a test, and to put it gently, she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

The four of them walked to the only desk that was in the room. The furniture seemed to have changed since there was only one table and there were a whole lot more couches. After telling the lady who they were, Mikki turned back and looked around.

The people taking the test today were very spread out, so she could almost see every individual face. She saw that the girl with the Dracomon who had lent her a pen was sitting on one of the couches with a guy who also looked pretty familiar. His partner didn't appear to be near, but she recognized him from his neat, brown hair and his green eyes.

"Hey, let's go talk with them!" Mikki pointed towards the two and Ash immediately froze.

"U-uh... how about we sit on our own? There's a free cou-"

She was interrupted as Mikki took a hold of her hand and literally dragged her to where the other two were. She immediately blushed a deep red, but had no choice as she was too small to try and escape her friend's strong hold.

As they neared, Will looked up from his conversation and recognized the girl who had left him without a word last week.

"Hey Ash!" he called, waving to get the pink-haired girl's attention.

Mikki stopped dead, something clicking in her head. She turned on her friend, "that's the guy?"

Ash nodded slowly, trying to pry her friend's hand off of hers, but it was pretty useless. Damn, when did Mikki have such an iron grip?

"Well, we shall be having a talk with him," she said, serious for the first time in her life.

She turned back to the two and as they neared, Will got to his feet. Miyuki (who was the one who had been talking to him) smiled as the two girls approached.

Just before the poor guy could speak up, Mikki shoved a hand gun to his head and growled. "Quick! What do you want with my girl here?"

He looked shocked, to say the least, but then his mouth curved up and he chuckled. "I would like to get to know her and hopefully become good friends, if that's fine?" he replied, standing a little straighter so he could attempt to see the girl desperately hiding behind Mikki's back.

Mikki took her hand gun back, and pretended to put in on her belt before looking at him with a smile. "Okay!" she said before shrugging and letting go of her friend to sit on the couch. "Yo!" she greeted Miyuki with a half wave.

Ash squeaked at being left out in the open like this and struggled to speak. Her partner, Neemon, walked up to Will and looked at him with half-lidded eyes. "You smell nice." He confirmed before joining Mikki on the couch.

"Thank you kind sir!" he exclaimed, giving out a little chuckle. He turned his attention on Ash and just before he could say anything, she was saved by a voice booming out on the intercom.

"_All those who are writing the Tamer Game's exams, please report to room A, B and C. I repeat. Report to room A, B and C."_

"I guess that's us." Miyuki said softly before getting up.

"Yes! Finally!" Mikki yelled before leaping out of her seat. Ash got a fright and Will put a hand on her shoulder, meaning to comfort her, but instead making her flinch and back away.

"Will!" a voice came from behind him and SnowAgumon came running up from behind them, "we're in room C."

"Oh okay," Will spoke up, turning to his partner. He turned back to the others and smiled, "I'll be seeing you all later!"

He then left in the direction that SnowAgumon had come running from and disappeared into a hallway.

"So, I take it we get assigned different rooms?" Mikki asked, "Where the hell do we find out which room we're meant to be in?"

Miyuki looked at the hyper-active girl. "The lists are outside each room. Room C is where Will just went, Room B is off to the left and Room A is right in front of us, which is where I'm going to write."

"We'll be coming with ya then, to check." Mikki nodded her head, approving her own idea.

"That's fine by me," Miyuki smiled at the both of them. Dracomon, along with Coronamon, was walking in the front while the humans walked side by side, talking about random things. Neemon, it seems, walked off somewhere and Ash forgot that her partner was actually meant to be with her.

When they reached Room A, Miyuki wished them good luck before walking through the door. The list was on the wall and both Ash and Mikki looked for their names, which didn't appear to be on the list.

"Room B maybe?" Mikki asked and Ash just nodded, still trying to get over what happened with Will.

They made their way to Room B, and Ash found her name on the list outside.

"Looks like I'm here." She said, standing in the doorway, "I hope you pass Mikki."

They did their little, good-luck, secret hand shake thing before Mikki spoke up, "I hope we both pass!"

Ash laughed and nodded before turning and walking into the room. Mikki suddenly felt very lonely and, truthfully, she was pretty uncertain about whether she would pass this first test or not. She wasn't very book smart, and she actually had no idea what they were actually testing her on.

* * *

**Room C**

As she and Coronamon walked to Room C, she was slightly depressed that she thought the way she did. She was meant to be excited about the Games, but here she was, being a little worry-wart.

She clenched her fists and scanned the list to really make sure that she was in the room, and when she saw her name, she walked in through the open door.

As she walked through, she saw that there were about ten long desks that had two name tags on each of them. She walked around the classroom and Coronamon called her when he found her name. She was seated at the back row, and as she sat down in her spot, she noticed Will and SnowAgumon sitting in their seats at the front.

An alarm sounded, and a lady who looked to be in her mid twenties came walking in the room, her high heels clicking on the hard floor. The room was suddenly a flash of skin and fur as people and their partner's rushed to their desks.

Someone slid into one of the chairs next to hers and she looked at him. Damn, he looked pretty old, like around twenty or something, since the guy had a slightly-grown beard. The hair on top of his head was pretty scruffy and he had his full Japanese on since he was dressed in traditional robes.

His partner jumped up onto the desk and he was just adorable. He was a little chick Digimon that had the body of half a cracked egg. He had little, yellow wings coming off his side and a yellow head that held some pretty epic looking, red eyebrows. There was a samurai sword tied across his back. Mikki knew that it was a Hyokomon and she struggled not to laugh as it almost fell off of the table.

The Japanese man turned to her, his blue eyes questioning her as to why she looked like she was about to cry. Truthfully, it was just from trying to hold in her laughter, but it was also a fantastic stress reliever until the young woman who had walked in snapped a rather large ruler against the wall. Everyone's attention immediately turned to the woman and she had her serious face on.

Suddenly, the lights in the room went out and only a spotlight was left to illuminate the woman, who slowly looked at everyone across the room.

"Alright little kiddiewinkles!" she pronounced every word thoroughly, as if she were practising some speaking exercises. "Miss Meledy here," she pointed dramatically to herself, "a world-renowned celebrity with a perfect smile." She smiled then and her teeth seemed to magically sparkle as if they somehow knew they were being over-exaggerated and that they had to live up to the ridiculously high standards that were set for them.

A few kids sitting in the front brought out some sunglasses for fear the overly whiteness of her smile could potentially blind them. The lights of the room switched on and the lady paced back and forth across the front of the room while talking.

"So, you're probably all just sitting there and staring blankly because you're supposed to be writing some test, but you know what? I didn't get a test to give you, so I'm going to make up my own test that will make me determine whether or not you have the potential to become the greatest tamer or not. It's just one question, so there's no need to be worried. Well, it is me, so you probably should be worried."

_One question? That's all that there is to it? Holy crap, I may just pass this with flying colours! _Mikki thought, grinning widely and rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

"I'll be outside and we'll go from this girlie here," she pointed to a random stranger at one end of the room, "all the way to this guy over here," she then proceeded to run across the room to a guy sitting there, "and we'll just keep going across the room like that. I'll see you guys out there then!" She exclaimed with enthusiasm before leaping gracefully out the doorway.

The first girl got up and walked out to join the lady, Meledy, as she called herself. After a few minutes, the girl popped her head inside and called to the next guy, who was actually Will.

Will got out of his seat and walked up to where the door was, SnowAgumon following right behind his main man. They walked through and were immediately cornered by the lady. Pen and paper in hand, she walked around Will, surveying him intently and he was starting to feel awfully violated before she spoke up.

"So you're the son of Raven huh?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Raven was the head of this centre and she was about as strict as they come.

"Yeah... what's that got to do with it?"

"Oh nothing, you're done now and free to leave." Meledy said, waving her hand at him and writing something down.

"Wait, what about the question? Just because I'm Raven's son, it doesn't mean you can't let me answer the question!" he protested.

"Yeah!" SnowAgumon spoke up, backing his boy up.

"Question?" Meledy looked at him blankly, her brown eyes looking confused," oh right. Okay, my question to you is what have you failed this week?"

Will's mouth dropped open, "Uhm... probably going to have to go with failing this test..." he said, pretty confident that was what he was about to do.

She wrote something at the top of her page and Will tried to see what it was, but she quickly snatched her paper away from his prying eyes. "You can call the next person, then leave."

A long time passed before the guy next to her (after some talking, she found out his name was Timaeus, or Time as he preferred to be called) stood up for his turn to go out of the room.

He was a pretty chilled guy, even if he did wear traditional Japanese clothes all the time. He said that he wanted to become the greatest tamer for the money because he needed it for someone in his family. He wasn't very specific here, but hey, Mikki wasn't really that interested anyway. He wasn't that social, so he didn't really talk all that much unless he was questioned on it. For example, when asked if he enjoyed fighting with the kendo sword he assumedly carried around with him everywhere and he answered with something about only fighting when the light kills those who live off it.

Now Mikki wasn't the greatest at understanding things, so she just nodded, said "cool" and carried on with a new topic until he was called to go out of the room. He left with a simple bye, before him and Hyokomon walked out through the door.

He was immediately snatched up by the lady, who looked up at him with large eyes. Her light strawberry blonde hair was looking wild as if she had run her hand through it multiple times and she seemed a little crazy just like her hair.

"How many more people are there?" she asked desperately, a little whine to her voice.

"Three." Time responded politely. Hyokomon was standing next to his feet, looking up at the lady with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, thank the movie gods, this is taking forever!" She exclaimed dramatically.

"Yes. It did take quite a while."

After a short, awkward silence, Meledy spoke up again, "So, the question is what have you failed this week?"

"Fail? Well, there's always something that you can fail easily," Time started.

"But then you gotta get right back up and kick fail in the ass!" Hyokomon finished in a cute, little voice as he jumped up to wave his chicken wings around.

"Ah, interesting... Well you can call the next one in."

Time bowed politely before turning back to the door, peeking his head inside and calling out to Mikki, who immediately jumped up.

She and Coronamon both raced towards the door with enthusiasm, nearly colliding with Time who hadn't had the chance to get out of the way yet. Luckily, he just calmly stepped back just as Mikki and her partner went racing through the door.

"Wow, you're excited," Meledy stated, leaning forward with a little twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah, I can't wait to be the World's Greatest Tamer!" Mikki responded right after Time said his farewells and left to go wait with the others.

"And somewhat over-confident..." the older lady immediately narrowed her eyes, as if she didn't like that fact. "So onto the question then! What have you failed this week?"

"What? Nothing, of course." Mikki immediately responded.

A look of disappointment flashed in her eyes for a split-second, then vanished. "Very well, you may call the next one."

Mikki glared at the older lady, wondering why she had asked such a simple question, but then she got over it and shrugged before turning back to the door and calling the next person.

Afterwards, Mikki and Coronamon walked over to where the people who had already answered were all sitting in a group around the couches. She spotted Time alone with Hyokomon and walked over to them, planting herself on the couch next to him in a huff.

"That was weird," she complained, folding her arms with a grumpy expression.

"That is not the only thing weird around here..."

* * *

**Room B**

Ash turned her back on her friend to walk inside the room she had been allocated to. She saw many of the people inside were still standing, either making friends or standing by the lonesome and look lost, a lot like Ash herself.

The pink-haired shortie made her way to the middle of the room and recognized her name on a tag on a desk in the second row. She dodged the crowd, trying to make herself invisible so that no one would try to have a conversation with her. She'll admit that she wasn't the best with talking.

Just as she sat down with a sigh of relief, a man who looked to be in his mid-forties appeared in the doorway. The entire room went silent and every single head turned to face the man.

He was dressed in pink shorts that looked way too short to be on him, a bright green, sleeveless shirt with yellow suspenders and he had a pair of lumo orange boots clad on his feet. His light brown hair was wild, sprouting from his head like a patch of over-grown weeds. He also had on a pair of round, pink-framed sunglasses which covered his eyes and the man beamed at everyone in the room as they all gave him some weird looks.

"Alrighty kids, listen to ol' Uncle ova here," he pointed a thumb to himself, his voice booming as if he were screaming from a megaphone, "it's testing time, so run ya'll asses to whatever desk and we'll begin."

The kids slowly went to their desks, their Digimon partners' right next to them. It was as if they were all in shock and couldn't quite believe what was happening.

Meanwhile, Uncle (as he shouted to the girl who asked who he was) was sitting cross-legged on a large desk at the front of the room. His hairy legs on display were making everyone cringe in disgust. The old man looked to be in thought, and then suddenly his head shot up and looked towards the door. Had his awesome glasses not been on, you would have seen his dark eyes glaring.

Just then, the door swung open and a large guy walked inside the room, his face set in a deep scowl. He had short, completely black hair and dark, purple eyes that glowered at everyone in the room. When they passed over Ash, a hint of reorganization over-came them for a millisecond before he moved on to begrudgingly look at Uncle.

"This is where the tests are right? I haven't walked into some circus convention... Have I?" His deep voice grumbled and he frowned. A little voice quipped up and a Terriermon appeared on his shoulder, giggling as he looked on into the crowd.

Just as they all recovered from their last shock session, everyone at the same time all spazzed out for a few seconds because the fact that this overly large man had a cute, wittle Terriermon for a partner almost made Uncle have a heart attack from the surprise. I mean, the guy was ginormous, so you would expect a mega-damn-big-as-hell-mon to come crashing through a wall to be near his human partner, but instead... an adorable, pint sized dog Digimon with overly large ears sat upon his shoulder, laughing like a mini maniac.

Weirdly, Uncle seemed at a loss for word, so he just pointed a finger (which had many fancy, shcmancy rings on it) to the only available seat in the room. The one that was next to Ash.

Hands in his pockets and grumbling, the enormous guy made his way there and sat down in a huff. Everyone had been silent as he walked, most still probably frozen in shock, but others were downright just scared of the giant.

Ash felt like an ant when he passed behind her to sit in the unclaimed seat beside her. Ash the ant... yeah, that sounded just about right.

Ash's eye then caught on the name tag for a second before the giant next to her moved and she was too scared to look his way again. But, after seeing that name... she was reluctant to look his way ever again.

_Really? There's another William? _Ash thought, placing her head in her hands to partially hide and to stop herself from screaming. _Why are there so many Williams?_

"Okaaaaay, now that everyone's here," Uncle called from the front, removing his glasses and revealing dark brown eyes, "we'll begin now."

He cleared his throat before continuing. "So, I never got a test to hand out to you and therefore, ya'll gonna get the special Uncle Test and with that, we'll see if anyone here will be worthy of becoming the greatest Tamer. Let's –"

He was interrupted by some girl speaking out from the back, "Can you tell us who you are first?"

"Eh?" he looked confused at first, then frantically nodded his head, "oh, I'm just Uncle, one of the seven Game Officials. I'm here to judge who passes and who fails, make up what ya'll are going to do during the second phase and to oversee training and matches for the tournament."

"How do you even become a Game Official?" some guy in the front asked.

"What's with all the questions...?" he said quietly, crossing his arms, "AH WHATEVER!" he burst out, causing kids to flinch back. "I'm not really sure. Some people found me on the streets and asked me to become one and I had nothing better to do with my life, so here I am." He shrugged.

"So you're a hobo?" the guy right behind Ash called out with uncertainty.

"WHAT?" He roared, his eyes becoming little flames of pure fury and the room suddenly became very dark. "I'm not a hobo." He responded, calming down immediately.

"If we angered you too much, what would be your choice of weapon to beat us with?" A random girl asked, curling her hair around her finger.

"A mace, er... I mean, I would never beat a kid!" He shouted, waving his arms.

"Can you buy us ice-cream when we're done with this?" One of the older kids in the room asked.

"What? Ain't nobody got money for that." Uncle responded, his eye twitching.

"So you are a hobo!" Another kid shouted gleefully from the back.

"Oioi, can we get going with this?!" The giant next to Ash sprung out of his seat, causing Ash to jump from fright, and he frowned at everyone.

"Yes!" Uncle shouted as the rest of the room became silent. The giant sat down again with a smug look across his face.

"So how this is going to work is I'm going to tell you a little story, and all of you are going to have to concentrate really hard to listen. I'll hand out some paper and pens just before I tell you my story. All you have to do is write down whatever notes you want to help you remember things and I'll ask questions. Whoever answers correctly passes and whoever is the last to answer or answers wrong fails and comes again tomorrow for a different test. Got it, well good for you!"

No one really got it, but whatever.

Once everything had been handed out, Uncle walked to the front of the room and began to tell his story.

"Once upon a time, there was a wee, lonely cheese chip that wondered around the world. His name was Chez. Now, Chez was one day rolling down a hill of marshmellow fluffiness and he encountered a bat who went by the name of Brick. Now, Brick was special. On his hunt for marshmellows, he got hit on the head by a small rock and now had slight brain damage."

(Blah blah blah, I'm too lazy to continue with the story of Chez the cheesy chip and Brick the dysfunctional bat. It's a true story though, Brick stole a few marshmellows from me, for reals. Anyway, back to the story I'm writing.)

After what seemed to be half an hour of his story telling, Unlce finally said "The end."

"Now, you there!" He pointed to a random guy, "What was Brick's mother's name?"

"Uhm... Miss Frilishca Alfrodo."

"You pass, well done, my boy!"

The random guy got up and walked through the door, a chorus of cheers following behind him.

Uncle then pointed to the sleeping giant and asked, "Young'un, where did Prinsloo find her magical lightning seeds?"

In appeared that he wasn't actually sleeping, as he immediately got up, walked to the door and said, "In the belly button of the pervy cow god." And then walked out before Uncle could say he passed.

"Pass!"

"Fail, boo!"

"Fail, double boo!"

"Pass! Whoop!"

Finally, Uncle pointed at Ash and she nervously awaited her question.

"What did Petal say to her beloved radio before he cackled his last sound?"

"Do I really have to...?" Ash began, and then a frantic nod told her yes, so she answered.

"'Dammit, why were you such an old fart, you damn bastard, you?'" Ash spoke quietly, unable to hold Uncle's gaze.

"Correct and you pass!"

Ash skidded out of the crazy room as fast as she could. She was glad she passed and all, but damn... that Uncle sure was off his knocker. She wondered how everyone else had done as she walked back towards the entrance of the large building.

* * *

**Room A**

Miyuki walked inside Room A and saw that there were just a bunch of couches and beanbags that were arranged in a circle. She felt a tug at her leg and looked down to see Dracomon pointing at one of the beanbags with a look of excitement on his face. Miyuki grinned and let herself be tugged along by her partner until they both plodded down onto a soft beanbag.

After getting herself comfortable, Miyuki looked up and noticed a guy seated next to her, also on a bean bag.

He was sorta strange though. He had light, red hair atop his head and his eyes were covered by a pair of dark shades. He also wore a semi-casual blue stripped button up shirt and blue jeans.

His partner was a Gizumon, which was the purple robotic thing. (A/N: I actually have no idea how on earth to describe this Digimon to make it make sense, so just google it or something if you really want to know.)

"Sup," the guy spoke up, nodding his head.

Miyuki wasn't sure whether he was talking to her or not since she couldn't see where he was looking with those glasses on.

"Hi," she smiled at him anyway.

"Your glasses are dirty." Dracomon said suddenly, trying to hide a grin.

"Oh... Are they?" He asked slowly in a deep voice. He then turned his back to her to quickly yank them off of his face to give them a little clean, then looked up, yet still he faced away from her.

"I guess you could say..." he placed the shades back on CSI Miami style and faced them, "They're clean now."

"YEAAAAAAAAW!" Gizumon shouted out suddenly.

"So cool..." Miyuki and Dracomon spoke up with stars in their eyes since they were so in awe of the aura of coolness radiating from this complete stranger.

"Oops, sorry!" A little voice squeaked from behind them and Miyuki felt her beanbag go slightly forward. She turned to smile and say that it was fine, but she found herself surprised to be facing a blushing girl in a wheelchair.

The girl had wavy, dark blue hair which was tied into ponytails. Purple eyes illuminated from her small face and she looked to be quite slim and fair-skinned. She wore a dark blue and white t-shirt, a light blue skirt and on her feet were a pair of white, flat shoes.

"Oh here, you want to sit here?" Miyuki asked, getting up and moving away a beanbag to make space for the little girl.

The cool guy got up without a word, took the beanbag from Miyuki's grasp and moved to deposit it somewhere at the back of them room.

"Oh, thank you," the bluenette blushed a shade darker.

"Anytime," Miyuki smiled, "my name's Miyuki," she introduced herself.

"Teana, but you can call be Tea if you wish to." The girl replied quietly.

"The name's Crimper. Levi Crimper." The cool guy randomly popped up between the two of them, adjusted his shade, then walked back to sit down on his beanbag. Miyuki noticed that a lot of girls had stars in their eyes when they looked towards him.

Just before she turned back to talk to Tea, a man in a top hat walked in. He held a jewelled cane in one hand, while burly, white hair spilled out from underneath his top hat. He wore a long, dark coat that dropped down to his knees and as he walked in, everyone grew silent.

"Greetings children," he greeted, his voice extremely gruff. "I am Morter III here to test you."

He walked over to one of the couches directly in front of the three of them and sat down, looking very prim and proper. Morter III crossed his legs and placed his cane over his lap before looking at all the competitors in front of him.

"To be a great tamer," he started off, "one's morals are expected to be high. Here, we will have a discussion about two different scenarios, which every one of you would comment on. There is no right or wrong thing to say, so please feel free to speak your heart. I will be judging you on whether or not you believe what you are saying and just where your moralities lie. Are you one of those shady hoodlum characters that don't care, or are you sincere?"

The room was so silent that you could have heard a pin drop somewhere.

"We shall start with this fine, young gentlemen, and then move around the circle in a clockwise direction. Scenario One is: You see a man who has just robbed a bank and you decide to follow him so that you may call the police later on to arrest him. Upon following him, you find out that he stole the money for an orphanage that has little of it. Will you still call the police? Keep in mind that the money would be returned to the bank if he is arrested."

The first guy spoke up immediately, "Well, if it's for the good of children without a family, I wouldn't call the police on him. I mean, surely if it's for the better for more people who are actually in need of money to survive this world, it would be better to let him give the money to the orphanage than to keep it in the bank for some spoiled, rich fellow to waste it all."

The next guy spoke up, "I don't know. He's robbed a bank, ya know? That's a serious penalty and what if he doesn't give all of the money to the orphanage? Like, what if he only gives a small portion of it to them, even if he said that he gave all of it, but then keeps it for himself to be a spoilt, rich person?"

Many of the people that spoke after either agreed with what the people said, also adding in their own little or argued about it. It soon got pretty heated in there and within half an hour, it reached back to Morter III after many disagreements. He seemed pleased with what they all said and had written notes during the whole time.

"Okay, than was very interesting. Thank you to everyone for sharing your opinion. We'll move on to Scenario Two. You would be a lot older, but your best friend is going to get married in an hour. You then see that your friend's fiancée has been unfaithful and having an affair with another man. Would you or would you not tell your friend about this affair just before his wedding?"

And again, a more heated argument sounded and all the teens were arguing how it would be correct to tell the friend so that he doesn't live his marriage unhappily or with an unfaithful lover. Others said that if they ruined the wedding, it would have more of a psychological impact on the poor man if it was sprung on him so suddenly and all his family would probably hate the fiancée, therefore causing her a world of scorn and it will lead her to be extremely unhappy as well.

When the argument reached back to Morter III, he silenced everyone with a swoosh of his bejewelled cane. "Thank you to everyone. I will now go meet with the other Officials and give them a report. A list of who failed and who passed will be up by nineteen-oh-hundred. Enjoy the rest of your day."

With that said, he got up and left the room.

"I guess all there's left to do is wait..." Tea said quietly.

"And blow up this room! You ready Gizumon?" Levi yelled out, suddenly springing up from his spot and running to the door to position himself.

"Did he just say...?" Miyuki started, but suddenly let out an uncharacteristic scream as Gizumon began to light up.

People from the outside of the room would have seen Levi walking slowly from the exploding room and would have heard the many screams emitting from the flying contestants.

"What just happened?" Tea screamed as she (with all of the others) flew off into the sunset, all smoking from the explosion.

* * *

**Digimon Centre - Main Hall (19:00)**

Everyone waited impatiently for their results, well except for the ones who were told by Uncle that they passed (he wasn't meant to actually tell him and he got a secret tortured punishment for that), but for the people in Room A and Room C, the waiting had been unbearable. Everyone was anxious and on their toes until one old woman walked in and straight to the wall. She stapled a large piece of paper to the wall and then ran out of there so she wouldn't get crushed by the oncoming crowd of nervous competitors.

Mikki was one of the last people to see her result, and she immediately let out a grumpy yell.

"Aw shit!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Heya everyone, so I finally got this chapter to you and I decided to finish it now even though I have a big test tomorrow because it finally rained here! :D So my celebrations include writing this for everyone, so you better damn well enjoy it. Just kidding, it probably sucks haha I'm a little rusty in my writing. xD But yeah, hoped you guys enjoyed this little something-something as much as I enjoyed writing it!

So onto the thanking of all the OCs! Thanks to Yagami Miyuki (Miyuki), Gianti-Faith (Tea [also I know I skipped her partner, but that was intentional and you'll see why]), BigReader16 (Time), SpiritualLoneWolf XIII (Jasper -even if he wasn't in this chapter), Draco453 (Levi), Savage (Allen - even if he wasn't in this chapter) and I think that's all. Thanks so much, I love these OCs!

If you still want to submit an OC, feel free to. I ain't holding you guys back, but can I just ask one thing? No more Japanese people! There are way too many, I'm okay with that, but yeah, we need some diversity in here. Remember the form is still on the first chapter.

Yay for the much needed rain and equally much needed chapter! Sorry I kept you waiting so long, but blame Digimon Masters and the oh so addictive anime shows I love and school I should also add hehe.

Now onto studying... joy :| Anyways, I promise the next chapter will come a lot quicker if you guys want! Just shout at me or something.

Oh, before I forget, if you want anything to happen with your characters, just tell me. I am your slave and yeah, anything possible in this story (yes that's how everyone magically survived the exploding room) Like I said before, I'm not making this very real or serious, I just do it for the LULZ. No, I've really got to stop blabbering on. Bye for now!

**List of Competitors**

**Mikki - Coronamon**

**Ash - Neemon**

**Will - SnowAgumon**

**Miyuki - Dracomon**

**Jasper - Gaomon**

**Allen - Etemon**

**Charlie - Armadillomon**

**Levi - Gizumon**

**Time - Hyokomon**

**Tea - You'll see**

**Other big William - Terriermon**


	4. All Those Who Failed

**All Those Who Failed**

**~ XXX ~**

**The Digital Centre – Meeting Room (11:00)**

"Can we just take a moment to actually think about what we're going to do for the Games this year?" Morter III asked in his gruff voice, taking his top hat off of his head and placing it on the table in front of him.

"I thought we were just going to torture them...?" Uncle asked, removing his bright, pink sunglasses to reveal shock in his eyes.

Morter III sighed and lifted his bejewelled cane to whack the crazy man seated next to him. Uncle rubbed the back of his head and whimpered slightly but was interrupted by the room going dark and a random spotlight emitting towards the doorway.

The two men looked up to see Meledy dramatically roll out a red carpet through the doorway before boldly whipping her blonde hair out of her face. She then sashayed inside the room and the lights returned to normal.

"Heya guys!" she nearly squealed with excitement as she slipped into the seat across from Morter III.

"You're late." Morter III stated, his thin mouth curving into a frown.

"Oh calm your raging hormones, we just went to get food." She waved him off and turned back to the door, and just like the impeccable timing of an author who has no idea how to add in their partners without doing this, three Digimon walked through the door, each somehow carrying a tray filled with all sorts of food goodies.

A Gomamon, with her adorable, wittle flippers and amazing mohawk, slipped the tray from the top of her head to the table spot in front of uncle. She then jumped up (with a skill a Gomamon shouldn't really posses but does any way) onto the table.

"Ah, darling Gomamon! Thanks for the food," Uncle exclaimed, rubbing his hands together and licking his lips in anticipation.

"Huh?" Gomamon looked at her partner with a confused look, "this ain't for you, you old fart!"

Uncle immediately ran and huddled in the corner, a dark aura surrounding him. "Why does she always do this...?" he whispered over and over again in self pity.

"Tsh, this is why you're the worst Digimon ever," a snarky voice was heard over Uncle's depression session. A tray rattled in front of Morter III and a Gazimon popped up next to it. Now Gazimon was kind of a cross between a cat and a rabbit. He was grey in colour and could stand on four legs or two, depending on how he felt. He had large, red eyes and overly-big ears. His tail was long and appeared to have a black buckle going around the end bit. He stood up fully and looked incredibly sassy as he placed his long-clawed paws upon his hips.

"What'd you say punk?" Gomamon immediately bristled and they both flew forward until their foreheads touched together.

"Yeah, you're a bad Digimon. Simply the worst," Gazimon spat back and that was the last straw.

The two rival Digimon began to fight, as they always did, and flipper hit arm, head butted head and they ended up in this huge tumbling mass of white and grey as they clawed and bit at each other until they eventually just went crashing down to the floor, where they both lay stunned on the wooden floors.

While the fighting went on, Meledy was busy daintily pecking at her salad as her own partner slept at the far end of the table.

He was a Phascomon and his little snores made his rounded belly move up and down slowly. He was a Digimon similar to a koala that usually slept for long periods of time. When he was awake, his chubby face would have a sleepy expression and the scars over his eyes didn't fit well with his cuteness. He had mini horns on his head and large, purple ears that would occasionally twitch while he slept.

Morter III took a sip from his glass of milk before clearing his throat. "What should we do for the people who failed the first round?" he asked with a stern look upon his face.

"Well, they obviously get another test, but I'm fresh out of ideas. My one question test was so brilliant that it did its job a little too well and failed most of my room." Meledy responded, taking a napkin and cleaning the salad dressing off of her mouth.

"Yes, my morality test also passed very few." Morter III spoke with a newly acquired sombre look on his face.

"I don't know why, but a lot of people passed my test," Uncle shrugged as he returned and sat cross legged on the table, exposing his hairy legs to the other game officials.

"Well, your story was slightly weird, but pretty easy to remember," Meledy started.

"And utter hogwash. I still don't know how you became a highly acclaimed official." Morter III scoffed and crossed his arms, unable to take in the sight of this atrocious man anymore.

"At least I was fun," Uncle defended and the next thing, these two were acting much like their Digimon and their foreheads mashed together in typical rival stance.

"Do not be so insulting Sir," Morter III gritted through his teeth, his grey eyes a-blazing.

"I can be whatever I please," Uncle shot back, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes, such as a hobo," Morter III retorted before leaning back and placing his top hat firmly on his head again.

Uncle groaned in frustration and shouted up to the roof about how unfair it was that he never had the last word.

Meledy was looking between the two men with eyes like slits, but then she shrugged it off, thinking that she would never understand men.

"Anyways, back to the situation," she started up again, throwing a tomato at each of the grumbling men to get their attention back. "What the hell are we going to do?"

"I wonder what the other officials will do," Uncle tapped his chin in thought.

"Well, they are in other parts of the world, overseeing things where they can. It's pretty expensive to just pick up a phone and say 'hey, what are you going to do so we can just copy your rad idea'. Think Uncle! We need to do this for ourselves or the big top gun won't be too pleased with us." Meledy exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air for extra emphasis.

"Why not do something simple?" Morter III suggested.

"Like a game?" Uncle frowned at the other man.

Meledy snapped her fingers, "by golly, that's it man!"

**~ XXX ~**

**Digimon Centre - Main Hall (14:00)**

Mikki stomped into the main hall of the Digimon Centre she had already been to on many occasions. She was rapidly getting over her mixed feelings of excitement and that was quickly turning into a knotted stomach because of all the nerves.

If she didn't pass this time around, that was it. It would all be over. She wouldn't be allowed to enter again.

She quickly and silently made her way to the front of the crowd gathering near the center of the large room. The furniture had yet again changed and it was bare save a couple of marks that made a large rectangle with a single line going across the middle. She dodged the looks she got from other people. She was done with making friends now. All she wanted to do was get through this test and pass it with flying colours.

Coronamon had sensed her seriousness as soon as she walked through the doors and was quite surprised that she was feeling so strongly about something. Usually she was just a person who went with the flow of life after occasionally changing her mind every so often. She wasn't the type of person to get very serious, but this mattered a lot to here and thus, mattered a lot to him as well.

He quickly reached out and gripped her hand as they pushed their way through the crowd to see what was going on. At first contact, she stiffened, but then relaxed and a small smirk overcame her serious facial expression and it appeared that she was old, uncaring Mikki again.

"Gather around competitors, gather around!" a voice boomed out just as Mikki pushed though the last person.

She saw three older people standing out in front, all looking pretty pleased with themselves. She recognized the lady who had failed her, yet she was standing proudly in front of the crowd, showing off her too perfect smile. Mikki glared at the woman, hoping all her hatred was pricking at her like one of those little thorns that were so bloody sore and refused to get out no matter what you did.

While Mikki was glaring, Coronamon looked at the other two men. The one whose voice was the equivalent to that of a mega phone, judging from his erm... funky attire, was the man Ash described as Uncle. The other man was also oddly dressed, but way more formal in a grey suit and bow tie.

"So, we decided on what your final test would be. A simple game of dodge ball!" Uncle shouted out and he received a reaction he had not been expecting at all. Utter silence.

"Say what now?" a girl's annoying high pitched voice called out next to Mikki and she turned to see a girl slightly older looking than her. She had bleach blonde hair that was basically almost white, a tanned face with way too many layers of make-up and so skinny, she looked like she was about to crumple to dust. She also wore a rich purple dress that hung near her mid thigh and flat, white ballet shoes.

"D-o-d-g-e-b-a-l-l." Uncle pronounced slowly, letting the words sink in to the obviously slow blonde girl.

"Yeah, no." She stated, taking a look at her manicured hands, "I'm not playing Dodgeball."

"Then you're not going to be in the Games." Uncle said pleasantly, then quickly stuck his tongue out at her.

She rolled her eyes, but didn't make an attempt to leave, which must have meant she was going to play Dodgeball anyway. Mikki noticed that an Aruraumon stood at her legs, her plant-like face squelched up into undeniable anger.

Aruraumon was basically a purple Palmon, but a whole lot meaner with regards to her personality.

Mikki scoffed, secretly thinking how awesome it would be to throw a Dodgeball right into her fake-tanned face.

"Now the rules are simple. Digimon may not participate and must sit at the sidelines. Once you're hit once, you're out of the Games. The last three on each team move on to the second phase of the Games." Morter III spoke up, adjusting his top hat.

_WHAT?! THE TOP SIX ONLY? _Mikki thought in horror. _That's a huge cut from like fifty of us._

Mikki was really starting to feel nervous and her palms were getting all sweaty, which grossed her out immensely.

Uncle then began to sort everyone out, giving them each a number one and two. All the 'One' people moved to the left side of the newly made-out court in the main hall and the 'Two' people moved to the right hand side.

Mikki got the number two and thus was on the right hand side. She couldn't help but notice the bleach girl from earlier stood directly across from her and their eyes locked, and their heads nodded, fully accepting the fact that they already didn't like each other.

"When the whistle blows -OI STOP THAT FIGHTING-" Uncle quickly stopped to shake a fist at a Gazimon and Gomamon who were busy slapping each other and one just wanting to irritate the other. Uncle took a deep breath and blew on the overly large, bright pink whistle that hung off a chain around his neck.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion, as the old man had forgotten to tell them the rest of the sentence concerning the whistle. Seeing the extreme anti-climax, Morter III rubbed his temples and did a little wave at them. "Just go," he stated.

Noise burst forth from the mouth of every hormonal raged older teen that had lined up as all of them reached for the red balls that were basically their one way ticket to get on the Games Train. Whoot Whoot and other train noises I guess.

There were about forty of the balls and within seconds, they were all thrown across the room and that excruciating sound of it hitting someone echoed across the room as many people couldn't dodge at the first throw. Mikki had thrown her own ball at the blonde bimbo, and she had thrown her at her, yet they both collided mid-hair and hit unsuspecting victims.

All kinds of people dramatically fell to the ground, as if this were some bravely fought war in a movie and everyone was just 'dying'. Bodies covered the floor within minutes and created great troubles for the people who hadn't gotten hit yet. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Mikki jumped across corpses to dodge the oncoming force of balls.

A lot of them were being collected by her team mates so that they could have an almost unlimited ammo to throw back at the others. Mikki followed another guy who was going for a ball and covered him, ready to throw her ball at whoever dared get her team mate. And just because he was possibly the coolest person she had ever seen in her life, so she wanted to have his back. It wasn't the clothes that he wore, or the way he dodged the oncoming slaughter matrix style, he just had this aura of coolness that came from nowhere. There was literally no other way to describe how damn cool he was.

As she was guarding the other teen in front of her, she looked out for blonde bimbo across the room and saw her take an aim at one of her team mates, which resulted in him being eliminated. There were fewer people on her side and that must have been because they were all taking an aim at each other. It seemed her own team mates had noticed this as well and were glaring suspiciously at each other, seeing who would be the first to take a swing at whom.

Reality hit Mikki like a full on wave as she realized this wasn't an actual team thing. It was the top three each side who went through, so you had to defend against the other side as well as your own. Mikki immediately turned and took an aim at a girl standing near the front and she got hit smack bang in the back of the head.

_Oops... that's gonna hurt,_ Mikki thought as she cringed. She then saw a ball coming straight at her and ducked just before it hit her in the forehead. Spider-hopping forward, she grabbed another ball and aimed it at the blonde girl who seemed so intent on getting her out. Just after she threw, she did a quick count of the people on her side and realized there were six left. The cool guy with his epic matrix moves, a tall girl that was very muscular, a short blonde guy who was dressed in a panda onsie, an extremely pissed-off-looking red head and and a brown haired guy that hadn't made a move to get a ball from the start and was just hiding behind some others and running away from everything.

There were four left on the other side, so now it was really only a matter of taking out the people on Mikki's side. The curly-brown haired teen rolled and aimed another ball at the red head, because in truth, she was terribly frightening. It missed her and Mikki felt like the world was about to end as the red head aimed at her. Just before she could throw, a ball bounced off the side of her head and she was forced to fall dramatically as well since that seemed to be the way people wanted to play this game.

Mikki just gathered herself as a ball came hurtling at her and she felt it just whisk past her neck as she dove for cover. When she looked up again, everything had died down and she noticed that there were now three people on each side.

On her side, there was her, the cool guy, and the panda guy. On the other side, there was the blonde bimbo, a guy (who was so freaking tall, how did he not get hit?) and an older looking girl who stood throwing a ball in her hand smugly.

Wait, there were three on each side now, doesn't that mean it's over? All the remaining contestants looked towards the officials, who all shook their heads and Uncle spoke up with his mega-loud voice.

"There's still one more young'uns!"

_One more? He or she must be pretending to be 'dead' so that even when we all go for each other, he or she will still get through. _

All the kids looked at their feet, glaring at the people who all looked just about as shocked as they did. The blonde bimbo threw a ball at some random person and that broke the tension. A riot started up immediately and all the remaining contestants began throwing their balls at the already 'dead' people. The cool person, being pretty clued up in all this unbelievable tension, simply threw his ball and hit the guy in the panda onsie, which immediately resulted in the whistle blowing.

"That's it, this game is over!" Uncle whooped, grabbing Morter III's top hate and throwing it gleefully into the crowd of dead people, which gave him a stern whacking to the knee by a certain bejeweled cane.

"All the remaining contestants please come forth and everyone else can go home." Meledy spoke up brightly, her overly white teeth shining like a beacon of light as it brought the dead people back to life. Even though they were grumpy. And looked like they were about to kill someone.

Everyone but the remaining six and their partners left the Digimon Centre, never to return again...

"Now that this has all been sorted out, welcome to the Tamer Games!" Meledy clasped her hands together excitedly.

Mikki looked to her left and saw the cool guy right next to her, with a Gizumon as a partner. Next to him was the blonde bimbo and her Aruraumon. She also noticed that the guy who had done nothing but dodge, had replaced the panda guy and she realized he must have been the one who thought to hide within the bodies of the fallen. She also saw that his partner was a DemiDevimon, which was this bat-like creature who had wings for arms and a knacker for doing some sly things. Pretty good partnership, if you asked her.

The other three people hadn't really caught her attention, and when she tried to look them over, she was startled by a bejeweled cane whacking her right leg.

"Now that everyone's listening," Meledy glared at her and she glared back and was stopped by doing something highly irrational towards the Game Official who had failed her the first time by Coronamon's little hand at her hip. It subdued her fiery temper by just a fraction and she looked away with a huff.

"So you six are now true contestants in the Tamer Games and you'll all advance to the second phase, which starts its first day in exactly six days. You shall all get free transport towards the main Digimon Centre, which will also be your living quarters for the remainder of the Games. You don't have to worry about anything other than your own, personal preparations as the Games get major sponsors that fund mostly everything that you would need. Everything else will be explained to you on the first meeting as everyone from around the world arrives."

Uncle then carried on for her, "use these six days to ready yourselves for the greatest thing you will ever do in your entire life-"

"Thanks for the high expectations..." Blonde bimbo interrupted sarcastically as she rolled her green eyes.

"-so you better make it worth all the effort we have to put in." Uncle finished his sentence as if he hadn't heard her.

"So henceforth, young children, and we'll meet again soon," Morter III said, determined to get the last word in as he ushered the kids and their Digimon out through the main hall. Gizumon looked slightly depressed that he wasn't able to blow up and cause an explosion, but that was why he and Levi (you got he was the cool guy right?) had failed their first test in the first place. Psh, what's not morally right about blowing up a room?

Meledy then rolled out her red carpet and followed them out the doors with her model-like walk.

All that was left was Uncle, on his knees, wailing to the hobo-gods about how unfair it was that he never got the last word and an unsympathetic Gomamon munching on some salti-cracks while looking at her partner with disbelief.

**~ XXX ~**

**Author's Note**

So this is my newest and greatest (cough-not-) chapter. Yeah, it was pretty bad, but hey, at least it's something! :D I had no idea what to do here so uhm, just, you can ignore this all and just know that there's a blonde bimbo, and Mikki and Levi (who both failed since Mikki was so overly enthusiastic and answered wrongly and because Levi blew up a whole room just for the hell of it) now move onto the second phase! Whoop Whoop!

So the next chapter, we'll be introducing all the OCs from where ever they are around the world so Mikki + Coronamon, Ash + Neemon, Levi + Gizumon, Uncle + Gomamon, Morter III + Gazimon, Meledy + Phascomon, Will + SnowAgumon, Miyuki + Dracomon, Other William + Terriermon, Tea + her partner and Time + Hyokomon shall not be in the next two chapters. Whew,you see why I said no more Japanese people?

So yeah, look forward to meeting some new peeps and thanks again to everyone who gave me some OCs to use. You just tickle my little heart strings. xD Yeah, if you want to, these are the last two chapters where you can submit an OC if you still wish to. I'd welcome anyone with open arms as long as you make them different, you know? Like, we have so many of the kind and usual what nots, so yeah, you can give me complete retards, or huge bitches and bastards, or just someone different. I desperately need a change from the normal oh, he's smart, yet caring and yeah yeah. Whatever, I'm happy with a few of those, but there's too many and now we need some epic diversity so I can make these characters' lives hell. Yeah, I do like to mess with them as you can clearly see. Also, if you've already submitted an OC, you're welcome to give me tips on how to make them more erm... them?

So, after these two chapters, we'll move onto the long awaited (well, for me anyway) second phase and kick it off with an epic and hopefully amazing start. I'm really quite excited. :D

So anyways, before I forget like last time, I have another form for everyone to fill out. Yes, please do this and PM it to me, it will help so very much and I'll be ever so grateful. :)

**Yet Another Character Form Thingy:**

**Personal Belongings: **(These are things that they would want to take with them from the homes. It could be a teddy bear, their anime collection, their special voodoo doll they practice dark magic on, I don't know. Whatever you want them to take with them to the Games.)

**People they get along with: **(So like the type of person they are most likely to make friends with. Like, who would they click well with. You may also put names of OCs you want your own OC to be friends with in the story, if you wish to.)

**People they don't get along with: **(Everyone has that one person who they just don't like. Same as above, what kind of personalities will they most likely clash with or you can even mention a name you want them to be enemies with.)

**Romantic Interests: **(You can either say yes or no if you want your OC to be involved in any romantic shenanigans. If yes, you can either tell me a name or if you want it to be a complicated relationship or simple or you know, whatever else you want to add with regards to romance.)

**Tell me something weirdly interesting: **(Say something about your OC that no one would expect. Just put it all out there for the world to see.)

**Any particular likes and/or dislikes: **(Tell me what your OC absolutely loathes or even loves like nothing else. Don't forget to make it interesting!)

So I think that's it. This is for me to get to know your OCs better and find out what makes them tick, so that I can also plan what to do with them all to make them suffer *cough* erm, I mean to make them awesome. Psh. Also, I want this story to be very interactive between the readers and myself, so if you have anything at all to say to me, don't hesitate. If you want your OC to do something, I'm not going to say no. He/she is yours, I don't own them, so yeah, if you want something to happen, I'm here for you. This sounds really weird right now, so I'm just going to stop my rambling on this topic right here.

Maybe another form may come up like this randomly if I need something from you guys and I'm sorry if it's troublesome, but it has to be done. I'm sorry again! Don't hurt with your fantasy-like weapons of mass destruction that could easily cause terrible pain, I've still got to get to sleep, and I like my sleep thank you very much.

I probably forgot something I wanted to say, but oh wells. Maybe next chapter.

Anyways, hopefully it should come soonish! :D

**List of Competitors**

**Mikki - Coronamon**

**Ash - Neemon**

**Will - SnowAgumon**

**Miyuki - Dracomon**

**Jasper - Gaomon**

**Allen - Etemon**

**Charlie - Armadillomon**

**Levi - Gizumon**

**Time - Hyokomon**

**Tea - You'll see**

**Other big William - Terriermon**

**Blonde Bimbo - Aruraumon **


	5. Journey To Japan! (Part I)

**Journey To Japan! (Part I)**

**Airport somewhere in L.A (10:00) **

"Ma'am, do you really need all those bags?" a voice sighed with irritation as the man over the counter raised a bushy eyebrow.

A tall, curvy girl with shoulder length blonde hair looked up from her phone's screen to the man, then backwards at her literal mountain of bags behind her where the staff were struggling to get one of the larger ones through airport security. She placed her sunglasses back on her head and turned towards bushy brow with a slight scowl.

"Yes. I do need all ten of those very expensive bags." She said in a "Valley Girl" accent, her voice slightly cold as she went back to texting on her phone. She wore thin, leather bands on her wrists, loads of rings were clad on her fingers and a pearl necklace hung upon her neck. The blonde sixteen year old was in a strapless white dress that had a black belt hanging diagonally across her waist. The front side of the dress stopped at her thighs while the back stopped just above the ankles. She also had white pants with belt straps around the left leg and black boots that reached mid-shin.

A tall, golden knight Digimon marched up to stand next to her and nodded towards the man who stood behind the counter. He was a Grademon, completely golden except for some red around his legs and shoulders and a blue cape flapped hero-like behind him. Two swords were enclosed in their green sheaths at his side and he spoke up.

"Is there a problem here Molly?" the knight asked his partner and she looked up from her phone again. She was contemplating whether she should make this man's life hell, but then was distracted by a voice over the Airport's intercom.

_All those departing on The Tamer Game's Plane for Japan should be boarding in ten minutes. If you are in the Games, this is the only plane leaving from L.A. I repeat. Ten minutes until everyone should board the plane. _

"No problem," she shook her head, her eyes popping up from behind her sunglasses. An arrogant grin was evident on her face as she sashayed onwards to the staff squeezing her last bag through. She bent down in front of them, and the two of them gasped and started sweating nervously. "Would you two lovely boys mind helping me with one more thing hmm?"

One of them shook his head, but was given the evil eye from bushy brow, so instead he had to nod for fear he might lose his job for being impolite. The other was still in silent shock but managed the tiniest of nods.

"Good. Now, my plane leaves in ten minutes and I need to hurry on to get there on time." She then glanced towards three more bags that were at least all shoulder bags, but still looked incredibly heavy. She looked back to the two staff members who looked like they were going to jump out of the window behind them.

"You wouldn't let a littl' lady carry these to the plane all by herself would you?" she asked, her accent seeming a little too sweet.

Grademon crossed his arms patiently, but this by mistakenly scared the staff members into action and they ran to get her bags. She smiled smugly and started walking away with her blonde hair waving slightly.

* * *

**The Tamer Plane (10:10)**

Molly just made it to the plane on time, her little staff members panting beside her as she handed her plane ticket and ID to the old woman across the counter. The old woman checked everything was all valid and nodded that she could go through to the plane.

Grademon took Molly's bags from the two staff men, who immediately turned tail and ran away, ecstatic about being relieved of their duties to the sixteen year old. Molly didn't even shout out a thanks and she turned with a huff towards the door that led to the plane.

As she and Grademon walked through the little hallway, Molly had begun to wonder what kind of people she would see throughout the Games. She just hoped that they were easily manipulated and that there were no people who acted like little kids. She hated kids with a passion.

When the two of them got to the end, they were met with a smiling air hostess and she ushered, much to Molly's annoyance, her inside.

"You're lucky you made it little girlie, we were just about to close the doors. " The hostess spoke up a little too cheerfully for Molly's taste.

"I'm no little girlie!" Molly snapped impatiently, her eyes a-blazing. "Come on then Grademon," she huffed, turning her nose up at the hostess, "we need to find our seats."

When the two of them headed inside the plane and turned, they were so shocked at what they saw, they could barely breathe properly. This was certainly not .like a normal plane at all. There were no regards to safety at all. It's like they wanted to kill all the immature hooligans that stood wreaking havoc in front of Molly.

Instead of normal aeroplane seats with seat belts, there were very comfortable looking wheelie chairs along the sides of the plane. In the middle and front sat colourful beanbags where a few kids were busy sitting and talking to each other and at the back lay a few mattresses where one kid was already sleeping on.

There weren't that many kids and Digimon, about twelve of them all put together, not including Molly and Grademon. The girl sleeping in the back had an Armadillomon sprawled out over her belly. Three people sat in the middle of the beanbags. Two looked to be twins, with their extremely tanned skin and black, curly hair, Molly thought the one looked exactly like the other. They were talking to a girl who had short, light blue hair that was in a bob curled around her face and hazel eyes shone brightly on her face. There were two Lopmon running around the plane (which Molly just presumed were partnered to the twins) and a Betamon sat in the bluenette's lap, listening intently to their conversation. Betamon was this green, sea Digimon with an orange whatever fin it's called at the top and he walked upon four flippers. Two more guys, along with a Gaomon and an Etemon who was talking to himself, sat on two wheelie chairs across from each other.

"These aren't very many..." Molly whispered to herself and then turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was the air hostess.

"Everyone, please take your seats and hold on tightly to something as the pilot wishes to leave now." She spoke up and got everyone's attention (well, except for the sleeping girl).

Molly took a seat on the wheelie chair closest to her while Grademon sat across from her, his face masked in a serious expression. The two Lopmon stopped running after each other and immediately flew to a window, eager to see the plane take off.

The plane grew silent as it began to hurtle across the runway to lift off into the sky. As the plane was lifting upwards into the sky, a loud banging noise was heard and everyone turned to the back of them plane, where the sleeping girl and her Armadillomon lay squished up against the back door.

"Oioi, Charlie, you okay?" shouted one of the boys who were sitting on the wheelie chairs.

The guy that had been seated across from him a while ago had already gotten up and was striding towards the girl. At that moment to things happened:

One... The air hostess started shouting at the boy to sit down again.

Two... Armadillomon woke up.

"Huh, what Charile? Huh, okay, protect." And in his sleepy, unfocused phase, he began to glow.

*Digivolution music starts playing*

"Armadillomon digivolve to... Ankylomon!"

Suddenly, a large, yellow Digimon appeared, covering up most of the space at the back of the plane. Somehow Charlie was still sleeping through all of this. Granted, it looked like Ankylomon was still trying to wake up as his huge, armoured wrecking ball of a tail swung around and crashed a whole through the back door, allowing Charlie to slide down that hallway where the bathroom would be.

Everyone immediately darted to their feet and started yelling out, "Ah no Digivolve back! Digivolve back!"

Still groggy, Akylomon looked up and asked, "Digivolve again? Well, if you say so."

Everyone, in that instant he started to glow, saw their life flash before their eyes and suddenly the glow stopped and Ankylomon fell down (making the plane waver in the air slightly), falling asleep yet again.

The plane finally straightened and Ankylomon glowed before reverting to his cutest stage, Upamon. He was now basically a ball of fur with enormous ears. With that crisis averted, everyone slunk back into their chairs in relief.

"Keep it down; can't a girl sleep around here?" Charlie's head came out from behind the plane as she walked in rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Man, you guys sure made a mess around here." She stated as she finally noticed the broken door and crushed mattresses.

Everyone twitched and that little nerve snapped.

"SHUT UP BEFORE WE THROW YOU OUT!"

* * *

After everything calmed down, they all gathered at the middle where all the beanbags were for introductions.

The girl with the Betamon spoke up first, and they were all quite surprised to find that she needed her mouth washed out with some soap.

"I'm Raine, and I fucking almost died a few minutes ago. I come from a shit-ass mini country wherever the hell it is, I hate fucking geometry... I mean geography. Fuck, I'm so rattled, I don't even... Ah whatever, fuck it, someone go next." And she waved it along to her partner, the Betamon.

"I'm Betamon and my best friend is Raine. We've been together for a very long time and she even helped me overcome my fear of swimming. Weeeeeelllll, not really, but I can at least put half a fin in water now." He seemed proud of this.

"But you're a Betamon... How can you be scared of swimming?" Molly asked rudely.

"Enough of this shit, we're moving off the topic of my partner's fucking swimming problem!" Raine shouted out and then pointed on to the next one, which was one of the twins.

"I'm Axel," the one started, a mischievous grin on his face.

"And I'm Alex," the other one said immediately, "or maybe I'm actually Axel."

"And I'm Alex." The first one finished.

They then both proceeded to laugh and give each other a slap on the back.

"And I'm Lopmon!" one said, jumping out and flapping his large, bunny ears.

"And I'm Lopmon as well." Another one said calmly and just when the group thought they would be able to tell the boys apart from their Lopmon, they were proved wrong.

The second Lopmon suddenly burst out laughing, unable to contain his hyper active energy for too long and immediately went after his brother and they continued to dart around the plane, knocking down wheelie chairs and bags from the side of the plane.

Molly could already tell she wasn't going to like these two boys. They reminded her too much of her own brothers.

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys and all," Alex, or was it Axel, spoke up.

"But we just want to let you know that we'll do anything to win." Axel, or was it Alex, shrugged his shoulders with a smug expression.

"We Lopmon are very powerful," the two Lopmon were suddenly behind Raine's shoulder and they spoke in unison, "and adorable, so you can just forget about winning."

"You little fuckers," Raine grumbled and moved an arm to knock one of them, but they were already payfully running to the other side of the plane.

"Yeah, listen here you twerps," Molly couldn't contain herself any longer, she was meant to be the arrogant one around here, "My name's Molly, and there's no way in hell you're going to best me. I want this... and I always get what I want." She smirked and poked one of them in the chest. She then turned toward the group and crossed her arms, "I'm from L.A and my partner is Grademon," she pointed to his with her finger with multiple rings, but he seemed to be pretty relaxed in his wheelie chair and wasn't really listening in. "And..." she stopped herself, "I have nothing more I want to say to you." She then huffed and marched over to sit across from Grademon.

Raine and the other guy across from her sighed at the same time, and she quirked an eyebrow at him. He took this as a sign to introduce himself, but before he could, Etemon jumped into the middle of the circle with his microphone and started to sing.

"Banana! Oh, sweet banana! How the Digimon King loves you so!

Banana! Oh, kind banana! What would I do without you?

Banana! Oh, glorious banana! I really want a sandwich now..."

Etemon suddenly stopped his singing to look towards Allen, who furrowed his brow and shook his head.

"But Allen!"

"I don't make myself banana-fried sandwiches and I won't make you one." He grumbled before leaning back on his bean bag and closing his eyes. He seemed to now be very reluctant about joining in on this conversation and Etemon huffed before sitting down and continuing his ballad for bananas.

No one could hear each other over the horrible drowning of Etemon's voice and eventually, the guy next to Allen brought out a whiteboard from underneath one of the wheelie chairs and began scribbling away on it. He took his time writing out whatever he was writing and it seemed to be a very long letter of some sort. He finished after a while and smiled at his master piece.

He then turned it up for everyone to see and it read: "Jasper and Gaomon :)"

Everyone in the plane (including the air hostess who had come out to offer drinks and snacks) fell backwards from shock and the hostess couldn't help but think; _He took that long... for that?_

Once everyone turned back to normal, they realized Etemon had stopped singing and looking at Raine intently. She looked left and right, unsure of what to do.

Charlie then just realized that she was the last to go and beamed so brightly, she seemed to glow with happiness. "I'm Charlie!"

"Hi Charlie," everyone said back at her, with big smiles on their faces.

"Can I have an autograph?" one of the twins said, taking her hand.

"Hmm, you smell so nice," the other one was behind her, sniffing her hair.

"Oh Charlie, you are the fucking most amazing person I've ever met!" Raine shouted out dramatically, her eyes like stars as she leapt towards her.

"Charlie!"

"Charlie, we love you!"

"CHARLIE!"

"Uhm... Charlie?"

The last voice seemed to bring her back and when she blinked, the room was slightly darker and everyone was staring at her.

Suddenly she was crouching in the corner, a dark aura surrounding her. "It was... only a daydream..." she sobbed to herself.

"Uhm... Okay then. Moving on, I'm bored!" one of the twins said.

"Yeah, who's got a game we can play or something?" The other spoke up, mimicking the bored tone of the first.

"How about Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Command or Torture?" Molly spoke up, feeling the need to mess with somebody.

"Nah, that game's more fun with people you actually know." A twin said, leaning back on his hands.

"Well, got any other fucking ideas, sparky?" Raine snapped, her eyes coloured with the flames of annoyance.

"How about Karaoke everyone?" Etemon yelled out in his bad Elvis voice.

"HOW ABOUT NO!?" The two Lopmon said in unison.

"Well, we have what, twenty one hours to burn here, and I know Allen brought his laptop along. Let's watch movies or something?" Jasper spoke up and Gaomon nodded her support.

"What does he have?" Raine asked, obviously curious.

"Hang on a second," Molly burst out, "twenty one hours? I thought it was eleven hours to Japan?"

"Oh, we've still got South Africa on the list of places this plane needs to go." Jasper said, taking out his whiteboard again.

"No, you take too fucking long!" Raine bristeled, taking the whiteboard from him. She then began to draw two planes and a list of countries they needed to go to. "These are the Tamer Planes and the countries they travel to in order to pick up all the contestants." She smacked her finger on the first plane and scribbled out all the countries next to it but the last. "One more to go, then we move onto Japan."

Betamon was gob-smacked. He was pretty sure that was the first sentence he hadn't heard her swear in since she was eight.

"But... South Africa? What about the people in leopard skins and spears? And Malaria? And the lions they keep as pets?! We're going to all die if we go there." Molly gasped, and began to pace back and forth. "I can't have some overly large cat ruin my chance with the Games. No way no how! I'll probably get diseased or taken by the tribal people."

Grademon immediately stood up, "No one will harm you under my watch ma'am." He then saluted her and it was a glorious moment that was then ruined by one of the Lopmon.

"She's scared! She's scared! PAHAHA!" he squealed with delight and ran in circle around her, and the other one joined in immediately. "She's scared! She's scared!"

Molly clenched her fists, but Grademon was already knocking the two aside and they flew into the twins, knocking them both down as well.

"Anyway, you'll need to stay there for at least a day to rest from all the travelling." Jasper reported, taking his whiteboard back from Raine.

Molly was distraught at the news and ran to lock herself in the bathroom. "I'm not setting foot in there!" She yelled from behind the locked door.

"Where'd you get that whiteboard anyway Jasper?" Armadillomon asked, slightly curious. I mean, surely you don't just carry a whiteboard around with you?

"Oh, there's one under every seat," he shrugged and flipped it in his hand, but that went haywire and flew towards Allen. He twitched his nose in annoyance, but frankly he was too lazy and comfortable to be upset about being knocked on the head by a flying whiteboard.

The twins burst out laughing and leapt up to their feet. They then proceeded to go to every chair and take the whiteboards out from underneath him, before piling them all over the lazy Allen. Everyone just burst out laughing when Etemon joined in for revenge since he never received a banana-fried sandwich.

"What a drag..." they heard the muffled voice of Allen's from under the mountain of whiteboards, but it barely moved. He was really that lazy that he couldn't bother to remove the boards.

"Well now what?" One of the twins asked, his curly locks bouncing as he looked at Raine.

"How the fuck should I know?" she said softly, too bored to even shout at him.

"How about them movies?" the other twin asked and Gaomon got up to toddle to Allen's leather laptop bag. Somehow (because this is an epic aeroplane that doesn't need any logic), the plug at the side of the plane worked and she set the laptop in front of them all without a word.

Jasper, Gaomon, the twins, the two Lopmon, Betamon and Raine then proceeded to make themselves comfortable for the long trip ahead of them. Allen was still buried under the whiteboards. Etemon was gambling with Grademon, who was trying to not get himself riled up at Etemon's cheating. Molly was still locked in the bathroom. Armadillomon was snuggled in one of the twin's arms randomly and Charlie was still in her corner, not quite believing it had all been a figment of her imagination.

* * *

**South African Airport (9:00)**

It had been an hour since the Tamer Plane had landed in the South African Airport and Grademon was still trying to coax Molly out of the bathroom. She was still refusing to set foot in South Africa because she knew the second she walked out; she would be mauled by the airport staff's pet lions, Laffy and Taffy. Yes, those were their names. And yes, they were very cool lion names indeed.

Grademon was then ordered to leave her and he sighed, because he knew he had to obey her every wish.

Meanwhile, the rest of them were exploring all that was on offer in the airport. Upon landing, they found that there were no lions to attack them and that there were no tribal people in leopard skins ready to throw spears at them. No, this was quite normal. Well mostly.

As soon as they were left to explore, they split into two groups, although Charlie wasn't all that happy about it. She liked having so many people around her.

Charlie, Upamon (Armadillomon de-digivolved because he felt like it), Jasper, Gaomon, Allen and Etemon were all seated at a breakfast restaurant, ordering breakfast. While waiting for their food, Jasper suddenly remembered something.

"How are we meant to pay for this?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

Charlie literally face-palmed and Allen just shrugged, seeming not to care.

"Oh you can't pay?" the waitress was suddenly beside their table, as if she had been listening to them the whole time. "Eish, you've got to work for your food now," she declared in a typical South African accent before tearing off her apron, throwing it at them, and running off to who knows where. The two other waiters saw this and tore of their own aprons, throwing it at them and running off after the first woman.

"How uncanny that there were tree waiters willing to lend us their aprons so we can work for food!" Charlie squealed cheerfully, holding up an apron in front of them.

"Yeah... how damn fantastic." Allen sighed, cringing at the thought of working.

Gaomon took an apron and faced Jasper, "I would like to help." She said quietly.

"What about you, monkey?" Allen turned to his partner hopefully, waving the apron in front of his clearly unimpressed face.

"We'll take shifts then. We three," Charlie said pointing to herself, a smiling Gaomon and a grumpy Allen, "will take the first one while you other three take the second shift. That should be enough to cover for all of our food."

Little did she know...

* * *

Meanwhile, the twins, their two Lopmon, Raine and Betamon were on the other side of the airport, looking at the exit.

"Do we dare?" one of the Lopmon asked, looking up with an 'o' shape to his mouth.

"Hell yeah!" his partner, either Alex or Axel (no one has figured out a way to tell them apart yet) jumped up in excitement and fled through the large doors, his twin on his heels. Raine looked at Betamon in her arms, who shook slightly and smiled, before she sighed herself and followed behind the four of them.

When she walked through the large doors, all she saw was roads with hundreds of cars that were in a slow traffic. She saw many people walked the streets as well and when she finally spotted the twins across the road, she saw them walking into what appeared to be a petrol station building. With haste, she ran across the busy road, dodging some mini bus thing that was trying to swerve its way through the traffic and even thought to drive on the wrong side of the road.

"DAMN TAXI!" She heard one of the driver's yell out the window at at.

_Oi... this place is too fucking weird. _Raine thought to herself as she walked past the cars refilling up their petrol tanks and walked in to find the two twins.

She found them looking through the magazine section, though she couldn't possibly guess why, but she also noticed that their Lopmon weren't with them. Just as she was about to walk up to them to drag them back to the airport, she was beat to it as another girl walked to them.

She had really orange, not red, but orange hair tied up in two slightly short piggytails. Her skin was just covered in freckles and her face was reddened, though it must have just been from the heat. A DemiMeramon floated behind her. He was a little flame ball Digimon with bright blue eyes and with a thin mouth that usually looked like it was sewn closed, but does open anyway.

The girl looked to be about her age, and she wore typical tomboyish clothes. A red checked shirt that was unbuttoned over a white top, blue jean shorts that weren't too short and a rundown pair of brown sneakers. When she moved slightly, Raine saw red suspenders hanging over her shoulders.

"You two don't look like you're from here." The girl commented and the twins turned.

They both smiled dangerously but the one had to break away from their act as his stomach rumbled loudly, causing the other brother to smack him over the head.

"I'm hungry," he said, rubbing his tummy as it sang the song of its people.

"Yeah, but whining about it is only going to make it worse."

"Ahem," the girl coughed and their attention returned to her. "Where do you come from?"

"Is it that obvious?" The one twin asked, his shoulders drooping slightly.

"You two stick out like a gemsbok in a herd of zebra." She replied, turning to DemiMeramon for a nod, which he obliged. Her voice sounded weird now that they were listening to her properly. One never does quite get used to a South African accent. "But, you seem decent enough. " she shrugged, her face going slightly long.

"We're not obligated to say whether or not we're decent," said the one, folding his arms in front of him.

Raine saw this as a perfect time to intervene.

"What the fuck are you guys doing now?" she asked and Betamon was looking curiously at the girl, whose blues eyes suddenly sparkled up with interest.

"Well, we were planning on getting some things for the trip to Japan. It's still about seventeen hours or so." The one twin answered as if it were an obvious thing she should already know.

"Japan? Oh, you're in the Games too then?" The girl asked, then stopped herself, "Oooo, ek is jammer (A/N: This means 'I am sorry'), ag nee man. Sorry, sometimes it just slips out if I'm not careful." She said, and then held out a freckled hand, "I'm Hanna and this is DemiMeramon."

They said their introductions and continued on with the conversation.

"So you're here also buying food?" Alex, or was it Axel, asked.

"Uhm, snacks is more appropriate. I've got all the food I need at the airport." Hanna replied, cocking her head to the side as if confused.

"Well, can you buy us something? We don't have any money." Axel, or was it Alex, asked after she spoke.

"Nope, sorry bru, but I'm sure there'll be food on the plane for you." She smiled sweetly before turning and grapping as many packets of sweets, chips and chocolate as she could find. She then waved at them as she walked through the exit and they were quite in shock as to how she had done it so quickly.

"Psh, what a bitch." Raine scoffed, yet the twins didn't say anything. Raine looked at them and noticed the return of Lopmon, one looked very cheerful whilst the other was obviously upset about something.

"Raine, quickly grab whatever you please." The one twin said mysteriously.

"Why?" she asked, suddenly feeling a shiver run down her spine.

"Lopmon were sent on a very important mission and they succeeded," he replied.

"Who knows how? This plan never works!" his brother said, scratching his curly locks in wonder.

"But we have money now, and if we don't buy something, they're going to notice that cash is missing from the register." The first one stated, for once, his face set in a serious mask.

Upon hearing this, Raine immediately dashed along the rows for something delectable and spotting a pie on display, she went and grabbed it. Who cares if they stole money to get food?

As they were paying, they found out the money Lopmon stole was really only enough for one drink and a packet of gummy bears and Raine had to tearfully give her pie back.

"So much for that," Lopmon spoke up as the six of them walked out of the building.

"Yeah well our plans never really work anyway," Lopmon said towards his brother, sticking his nose up in the air slightly.

"We might as well go and wait back at the plane. There's nothing to do without any money." Alex, or maybe it was really Axel, said with a dreary voice.

It was evident that jet lag was rolling over the whole group like waves and it dragged at their feet as they slugged on back to the airport.

* * *

"Man, five minutes and we all get kicked out!" Charlie exclaimed as they walked away from the restaurant. "They could have at least been grateful we wanted to help."

"I don't think you almost burning down their kitchen should be considered helpful." Jasper sighed, placing his hands inside his pockets as they walked.

"I'm sorry I'm not the best at cooking," Charlie huffed, marching past everyone while Upamon was still on her head.

"Best day of my life; that was basically a free meal." Allen said and Jasper was surprised to see that his friend was actually excited about something... even if that was about not having to work... okay, so he wasn't all that surprised.

"How can they not appreciate my golden entertainment?" Etemon asked them and looked as if he were actually contemplating the meaning of life.

"Well, you really need to work on getting those notes just right." Gaomon spoke up with encouragement, her voice quiet but she seemed a lot livelier than she did on the plane. Maybe that was just because she was more social around people and Digimon that she knew well.

Just before Etemon could reply, the airport intercom sounded and they all looked upwards.

"_All those who are boarding the Tamer Plane should please gather your personal belongings. The plane leaves in fifteen minutes. I repeat, the plane leaves in fifteen minutes."_

"Fifteen minutes? I thought we would have the day to at least recover from the jet lag." Jasper spoke with clear surprise.

"I don't know, I don't think I'm feeling jet lagged at all," Allen said, stretching his arms out behind him.

"Yeah, cause you slept the whole time," Charlie scoffed from in front of them, her rainbow tipped hair waving wildly as she continued her march.

"You slept as much as I did though..." he whispered to himself incredulously.

* * *

**The Tamer Plane (12:15)**

The twelve of them all arrived back at the plane at the same time (because the author of this has some fantastic timing skills and she is also getting lazy and wanting to get this over and done with so she may escape to the dreams that are too weird for mere words to describe). When they got on the plane again, they noticed Grademon slumped by the bathroom door, Molly still obviously locked inside and six, fresh faces. Well, four if you don't count Hana and DemiMeramon.

One of them was a boy who looked to be eighteen, who sat by his lonesome at the window, looking out of it and not acknowledging the arrival of all of them. He was dressed in black cloaks and his face was set in a serious scowl. There was a faint, pink scar over on of his deep, brown eyes and a Tsuikaimon sat on his lap, his beady red eyes darting back and forth between the 'newcomers'. Tsuikaimon was basically just a purple Patamon, but an awesome and bad ass one at that.

The other fresh face was a girl with dark skin and black hair that was braided neatly and ended in a long pony tail. Her face was very angular, but she smiled at them and waved a welcome. A Muchomon, which was basically a tropical penguin Digimon with a colourful beak and red body, sat on the beanbags next to her, yet he didn't look too happy.

"Oh it's you guys again," Hanna looked up, her blue eyes dancing playfully as she looked over the twins and Raine. "How are your tummies getting along?"

"Why you little punk-ass-bitch!" Raine yelled at her, but was stopped by the twins, who just grinned at her as they let her go and sat on either side of Hanna. She looked a little trapped between the two older guys, but she raised her chin as if the size different didn't matter to her.

Just when Raine thought it was about to get good, the twins broke and little waterfalls started to fall down their eyes.

"You said you had food right? Please feed us, we'll do whatever you want us to for the remainder of the plane trip!" Alex, or maybe it really was Axel, begged Hanna on his hands and knees while Axel, or it could have been Alex, held on to her hands.

She seemed shocked at first, but then smirked. "Anything huh?"

* * *

When Molly finally felt that the plane was in the air again, she emerged from her safe room to a sight that quite literally almost gave her a heart attack. She saw a throne constructed out of the colourful beanbags with an orange haired teen that sat at the top of it. She didn't really care about who this random girl was or why she sat upon a throne, but what she did care about was the reason for both of the twins to wear the air hostess outfits.

To her great surprise, they were dressed in high heeled, white boots that went to their knees, a ruffled, white shirt that came to mid thigh and then a plain white shirt with a blue, sleeveless blazer. Even more surprising is that they were holding out a bowl of grapes for the girl on the throne to eat.

One of them, maybe it was Alex but she wasn't sure, was looking himself over and suddenly declared, "I need a wig, this feels like I'm doing a horrible job of being an air hostess."

"I have a couple!" A dark-skinned girl who looked to be her age sprang to her feet and her parnter, a Muchomon, looked pretty excited about the wigs. What? Guy, penguin Digimon liked to feel pretty sometimes okay.

"Why do you even have wigs Sello?" Charlie came up behind her, obviously curious.

"Erm... it's for," Sello looked towards Muchomon, who shook his head rapidly and she smiled before saying, "just, I like wigs."

She then brought out a bright green one and one of equally bright contrast, but was in fact pink, one and held them out to the twins. Lopmon and Lopmon were hosing themselves so much it looked like they were about to die from the inability to breathe.

Alex, or maybe Axel, took the bright pink one and Axel, then again it could be Alex, took the bright green one and placed it atop of their heads.

"Oh you look so pretty!" Green haired twin burst out in an uncharacteristic high pitched voice, playing with Pink haired twin's locks.

"We make suuuuuuuccccchhhh pretty girls!" Pink haired twin spoke back in an equally high pitched voice, obviously not wanting to be outdone by his brother.

"Oh my god, I can't take it anymore! What is going on here?" Molly shouted out and everyone turned to her, save the too quiet boy with the Tsuikaimon. He was still staring out of the window, watching his beautiful home country fly below his feet.

"Hanna has food," Charlie called out as if it was the only obvious answer as to why they were dressed up as air hostesses. Upamon was in her arms, but he looked like he too was about to pass out from laughing to hard.

"Who's Hanna?" she asked, clearly confused.

"That's me bru!" Hanna called from her throne and waved when Molly looked up.

Molly's bitch senses were tingling. She knew one when she saw one, and this was definitely one, but she was different to normal bitches. She was one of those who could be generously kind most of the time, and just went out of their way to get back at someone for two reasons;

One: Because she wanted attention.

Two: Because there was a boy involved.

And ding, ding, ding! Molly now dubbed Hanna as an ally.

"Welcome to the Games Hanna, I hope you're ready," There was a challenge in her eyes as she said it and Hanna nodded her head, her orange piggytails bobbing.

She had obviously never been more ready in her life.

* * *

AND DING, DING, DING, WE HAVE A NEW CHAPTER! :D

*Cough* a terrible one at that *cough*

BUT THAT MATTERS NOT!

Hehe, well welcome again to your (now decided) weekly installment of The Tamer Games (Yep, I've decided to update this badboy of a story every Monday. Yep, yep sounds good to me)

So anyways, this chapter didn't really contain a lot of plot or relevance to the actual games, but it did include some shenanigans and hopefully awesome moments that at least made you crack a smile, so hopefully, all will be forgiven.

As you noticed, there were some random bits about South Africa that may or may not be true, but it's funny to me so even if you don't get it, oh damn well, you can't have everything I suppose. But onto more serious matters, people honestly thing we have lions in our back yard, I mean... seriously? Just... how? I know we have giraffes as pets and ride elephants across the plains - pft. HAHAHA, I can't do this anymore, but like, you guys have no idea the stupid questions I have to answer.

"Does South Africa have like... shores?"

Bitch, what do you think?

But anyways, enough of my raging, I apologize... just needed to get that off my chest. And you'll come across some more South African jokes throughout the story no doubt, and probably racist ones as well, maybe some religious ones. Who knows. I just ask one thing from you guys, (don't count the OCs) and that's to not take any offense at what I write here. Please know that it is all in good faith and should not at all, in any way, be taken seriously. Like if Raine's swearing bothers you, I'm really sorry, but that's who she is and that's how I write her. If you don't like it, so what? You know, I don't know how many times I have to say it, I write to amuse myself, and I'm the type of person that gets amused at things that would more often probably get me sent straight down to the hellish of all hells.

Anyway, I'm done with all my serious talk, now onto more uhm... whatever matters I can think of as I think of what to say in this Author's note.

HAPPY 500 VIEWS! Whoop, I love everyone.

And thanks for all the favourites and follows and review and OCs. You guys are awesome for everything that you do to help me. I am ever so grateful and you're way too amazing for words.

The next chapter will probably be Journey to Japan (Part II) then after that, we shall move onto the second phase, so this means that this is your utter last chance to submit an OC if you still wish to.

All those whose OCs that haven't occurred in the story yet, please can you tell me where you want your OC to come from. If you don't reply, I'm just going to pick any old random country and you'll have to be happy. Also those who haven't sent in that extra form yet, I please ask that you do that as soon as you are able to.

Until next Monday, I say thank you for reading and good night! *passes out onto bed*

**List of Competitors**

**Mikki - Coronamon**

**Ash - Neemon**

**Will - SnowAgumon**

**Miyuki - Dracomon**

**Jasper - Gaomon**

**Allen - Etemon**

**Charlie - Armadillomon**

**Levi - Gizumon**

**Time - Hyokomon**

**Tea - You'll see**

**Other big William - Terriermon**

**Blonde Bimbo - Aruraumon**

**Molly - Grademon**

**Axel - Lopmon**

**Alex - Lopmon**

**Raine - Betamon**

**Hanna - DemiMeramon**

**Sello - Muchomon**

**Boy with Tsuikaimon - Tsuikaimon**

****And that's all until the next chapter! :) Thanks again for reading!


	6. Journey To Japan! (Part II) coughs

Journey to Japan! (Part II) or not... *coughs awkwardly*

**Tamer Plane #2 (It's whatever time)**

"We'll show you why we're here!" a male voice was heard over the chaos, and then was quickly cut short as if whoever said it got hit in the face.

"Jake!" another voice called out, also male, and a long scratching noise was heard, as if the second voice had just fallen down and was rolling over the floor.

The two voices met in the middle of the raging battle, both sprawled out on the floor in clear defeat. One was human with black hair and green eyes. He wore a red, long-sleeved shirt that was pushed up his arms, and normal blue jeans with white sneakers. His friend that lay next to him was a Dracmon, which was this epic Digimon of the un-dead.

It had four eyes, two large green and red ones on the front of his face and smaller ones of the same colour on his hands. It had a mischievous grin permanently plastered on his face and it looked to be wearing long, black pants and purple boots that had red claws sticking out of them.

"Hey Jake..." Dracmon turned his head to look at his partner.

"Yeah?" The green-eyed teen responded just as something whistled past his head.

"How did this pillow fight start anyway?"

Yes... a pillow fight had started on the second Tamer Plane and it was an all out war.

The plane had been divided in half, as had the people who broke off into two teams. The large, colourful beanbags were currently being used a newly built forts and/or hiding spots. The bathroom at the back of the plane was the one team's safe-place where they couldn't get hit and the other team's safe-spot was in the pilot's room.

The only one not involved was a girl who sat on one of the wheelie chairs with a Yokomon sitting on her lap, its little radish-like features quite strange.

Now this girl's name was Isabella and she sat calmly in the midst of the raging pillow fight, her hazel/yellowish eyes closed in concentration. She had long, dark purple hair that reached to the small of her back and she had bangs that went up to her eyebrows in the front, then grew longer so they grew to frame her face. She had dark freckles on her cheeks and nose and she seemed like the type of girl who wouldn't tolerate nonsense.

As she took a deep breath, a stray pillow flew right into her face, and then flopped down to the floor after a few seconds. The whole plane went silent and Isabella took another deep breath to calm herself down. Within a few seconds, the people on the plane erupted again and pillows were sent flying all over the place.

Another pillow hit Isabella in the face, and she frowned this time, but the other kids were having too much fun to notice. As she opened her eyes while trying to remain calm, another pillow hit her. Her face flamed up in annoyance and just as she was about to stand up, yet another pillow hit her smack bang in the face.

This was the last straw and darkness seemed to appear around her. Her partner, sensing her friend's anger, digivolved into her rookie stage, a Biyomon, and everyone still didn't seem to notice.

As a pillow flew past her, something clicked inside of Isabella and Biyomon, and the two of them leapt towards each side, their legs in the air and their eyes glowing a fierce red.

SMACK!

BANG!

POW!

* * *

About ten minutes later, Isabella was back in her spot, her arms folded and back to meditating to calm her raging hormones. Biyomon was sitting across from her, her eyes closed in concentration as well.

The rest of the people and Digimon on the plane all lay out across the 'battlefield', moaning and groaning about never having a pillow fight with her around.

It took a few more minutes for someone to sit up. It was Jake and he sat there, rubbing the back of his head. Dracmon stood up next to him and surveyed the plane and the state of everyone inside.

"Iz," Jake called to the girl who sat calmly, "don't you think you took it a lil' far this time?"

He squirmed under her blood-red glare and immediately shot up, "hehe, never mind me, I'll just be over there somewhere," he pointed to some far off corner where some kids seemed to be conversing before tail gating away from his friend's glare.

When he reached the other kids, he quickly sat by them. There were two girls and one guy with a Gabumon, a Gumdramon and a Gaomon.

The one girl gave him a funny look, as if saying 'what the hell is this random stranger doing in our circle?' but she then shook her head, all confusion leaving her sapphire-blue eyes. "Hey, what's your name?" Her long and wavy red hair swivelled slightly as she finished shaking her head. Her skin was pretty pale and she wore a black tank top that had a red dragon on it. Camera flash leggings with a black cross on the left one covered her legs. She wore a black jacket, a black and red hi top converse and black and white fingerless gloves. A purple stone necklace went around her neck and a black hat was in her lap.

"I'm Jake, I

...

(And this is the point where I say screw another plane trip! I'm so clueless at what to write here, as you can obviously see, like come on, a pillow fight? Meh, I can do better than that.

So from this point onwards we have landed in Japan because oh my god, I can't take writing another plane trip. God, what was I thinking?)

* * *

**Japan Airport (12:30)**

There were six teens that walked out of the second Tamer Plane.

One was Isabella and her Biyomon, each carrying a huge bag and walking stiffly. You could see that they were both serious about anything they did.

After Isabella, the other girl who was described walked into the airport from the plane. Her name was Iris and she carried a wheelie bag behind her. A bow with arrows were strapped to her back and she walked alone... well as alone as you could walk when you have a digital partner. A Gabumon walked at her hip, though he wasn't very friendly looking.

The black haired teen, Jake, and Dracmon followed a little ways off from her. Dracmon was too busy looking at everything of interest in the little airport hallway they were in and thus tripped over his own feet. He fell face first to the floor, yet when Jake turned back to help his partner, the undead guy was already on his clawed feet and moving forward.

An Asian girl was directly behind the two, and she giggled when she saw Dracomon fall. She couldn't help herself. She could see that Dracomon wasn't hurt or anything so her silly side seemed to come out... well it came out a little more evidently than it already has.

She had short, dark brown hair that matched well with her lightly tanned skin. She had dark, brown eyes but these were hidden by a pair of red sunglasses. She wore a cyan coloured vest over a white striped, short sleeved shirt and this was matched with dark, blue jeans and neon orange and white sketcher shoes.

Her partner was next to her. He was a Veemon who, strangely enough, sported a similar pair of red sunglasses.

"It's not very nice to laugh at someone who's fallen," a voice snapped behind the two of them and they turned to see another girl with a Gaomon as her partner.

The girl had long, violet hair that had a black headband with a yellow crescent moon charm on it. Bangs peeked forward on the left side of her face and this attracted your attention to her purple-pink eyes. She was dressed in a purple sleeveless shirt that had a black tie over it. She also wore a short, black skirt with purple lining and a yellow, crescent moon with yellow stars was at the bottom right side of the skirt. She also wore black thigh-high stockings with black bell sleeves and black lace-up boots.

Her partner, Gaomon, was just watching the other two cautiously.

"He isn't hurt or anything..." the Asian girl replied with uncertainty, "it was just a little fall, right Veemon?"

"Yosh!" Veemon replied, "Vi, we've got something great ahead of us, so we better get going," he then started to tug at her sleeve.

Just before they were about to turn, yet another voice came forth.

"Mwrrr."

Both of the girls stopped and stared at a boy who was about sixteen/seventeen. He had green hair that was cut slightly short and a cocky grin was quite clear on his face. His eyes were a cocoa colour and they glinted with something mischievous.

"You ladies starting a cat fight?" he asked, suddenly throwing his arms around the girl's shoulders, "mind if I watch?"

"KRIS!" A roar heard behind him and everyone looked back to see a huge, purple bear Digimon running down the hallway, knocking over the people who were still coming in.

Its pawsteps thundered across the hallway, and Kris, the guy with his arms around the two girls, removed his arms and faced his partner.

"Hey Grizzlymon, stop!" He shouted at his partner, and held out his hands, "I'm not going to let you crash into these lovely ladies."

Grizzlymon quickly spurted to a stop, just a few metres in front of Kris, and looked at him with his beady eyes. Now, Grizzlymon was this large, grizzly (as the name so obviously implies) Digimon that had enormous front paws as they were covered by an almost glove-like red thing that had overly long claws protruding from them. His neck fur was really fluffy and looked awesome to cuddle with.

Grizzlymon pouted, and glowed before returning to his rookie stage, Bearmon. Now, Bearmon was also purple, but he walked upon two legs, wore a bandana cap-like thing upon his head and still had the gloves on his paws, yet they were smaller. Basically, he was way too adorable for words.

"Kris, did you really have to leave me behind?" Bearmon asked, his chubby arms going behind his back nervously.

Kris crouched down so that he was eye level with his partner, "I'm sorry, but... Cat fight." He said as if that explained everything. Bearmon moved his head to look past Kris's shoulder and his eyes turned into little hearts at the sight of the two girls.

Yep, this bear Digimon was just as pervy as his partner.

_All the Tamer Game's competitors please make your way to the pickup zone. There will be a large bus there to take you to the Main Digimon Center. I repeat, make your way to the pickup zone._

"Well, shall we get going my lovelies?" Just as Kris spoke up and turned he saw that the two girls and their partners were already out of sight.

His jaw dropped and he felt a hand tap his shoulder sympathetically before seeing a boy with short, dark brown spiky hair, dark brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wore white goggles on his head and a blue jacket with a hoodie was placed over a white t-shirt. He also had on a pair of tan pants and white and red shoes.

His partner was a Gumdramon, which was this insanely adorable purple Dragon Digimon with a hammer for a tail. Usually, a Gumdramon's body is elastic and soft and it would often use it to bounce around like a spring. It has white fur over its claws, walks upon two legs and wears a little, red jacket over its chest. His face has large, pointy ears and its blue eyes always looked to be a little bit on the mischievous side.

"Better luck next time pal," the boy said as he walked past with Gumdramon. He placed his hand up in the air when he was in front, as if he was waving goodbye.

"Shut up Jamie, you bastard!" Kris ran after him, waving his fist.

* * *

**Main Digimon Centre - Japan (15:00)**

The main Digimon Centre situated in Japan was far grander than any of the others ones across the world.

First off, it was massive. It consisted of three large buildings, each made with care and a touch of beauty. The one building was the main building that contained a room for every need. There was a kitchen that had all the newest cooking appliances, as well as a grand dining hall that could fit almost one hundred people. The dining hall had three rows of long tables where every teen could choose to sit where they pleased, whether it is alone or in company. The tables were old, but thick and had a special, unbreakable wood that was perfect for raging teens who liked to get into food fights.

The next room was a large, recreational room that had everything from Playstations to computers to arcades games and pool tables. This room was mainly used whenever people had nothing better to do with their lives.

Another room that was near that was the library. Now this room was slightly smaller than the Recreational Room, but its book collection was to be awed over and its comfy couches and warm atmosphere made book lovers all over cry because they didn't have a place as cosy as this to read in. (A/N: ...Guilty as charged... )

There was a gym across from the library, which was well equipped with all the latest and greatest sporting equipment. All the beef buffs usually train in here, but there is a door in here that leads to a special training room where you could practice for the tournament in stage three of the Tamer Games. An indoor swimming pool was also in this part of the building and it could be warm or cold depending on what people, at the time, preferred.

The room next to that was basically a movie theatre. It had the biggest collection of series and movies that ranged from any and all genres. There was only one screen though, so it had to be agreed upon on what you watched. There were all kinds of beanbags, couches and recliner chairs in that room, so you could watch whatever you wanted in comfort. There was also a snack bar that held all kinds of food for you to eat and it was restocked every night while contestants slept.

The room after that was like a Digimon play area. It had all kinds of awesome things for Digimon to play with or even destroy if they wanted to. There was also a door that led outside to the woods that surrounded the back of the main building. These woods went on for ages, but somewhere in the middle, there was a beautiful lake. Some Digimon prefer the peace and quiet the woods can give them and the Tamers also come here to relieve themselves of stress.

The next building was the building to the right where all the Tamers would stay. There were loads of rooms, all with the same design of three, double beds along the wall, a walk-in closet to share between everyone and a bathroom that had a shower, a bath, a sink and a toilet. There were around twenty of these rooms and the building was two stories high. The Tamer Game Officials also stay in this building, but usually at the top floor since they didn't want to deal with all of the trouble causing teenagers.

Now the third building was a little way off of the other two... okay a lotta way off of them, as it was across the long stretch of woods. This building was the stadium and the place where the third stage of the Tamer Games will take place. It was closer to the road so that spectators could get in easily to watch the tournament. The arena was enormous and the seats surrounding it could seat up to ten thousand people. The arena was also mechanical and could change the ground to whatever people wanted it to be.

The rest of the Center was just open field far away from civilisation.

All five of the Tamer Buses arrived at nearly the same time. People and Digimon poured out of them like the buses were taps just giving the buildings their lives. Or maybe the building's idea of hell, it could go either way really.

All the competitors gathered in a crowd at the front of the main building. Apparently, this was going to be their main gathering place for the remainder of the time they spent there.

A woman, with blonde hair and a Phascomon upon her shoulder, sashayed up to the front of the crowd, standing on some steps so she can be seen. Everyone grew silent as the woman grabbed a microphone and started to talk into it, her voice clear.

"Welcome one and all the The Tamer Games!" She shouted out, waving her one hand in a loop as the crowd before her cheered drastically. Her too-white smiled showed and she waved her perfectly-manicured hand to quiet down the excited crowd. When everyone grew silent, she spoke again. "I'm Meledy, one of the Game's Officials and also officially the official speaker for the Games." Meledy looked away, her eyes sparkling from a few tears of joy, "I'm the best speaker around here and this will so help me start off my acting career."

The teens gathered in front of her weren't quite sure what to say to that, so Phascomon brought out a tissue for his partner so she could wipe her eyes.

"Sorry everyone," she began, wiping one of her eyes, "I never thought I would be this emotional, but the show must carry on!"

Two more people walked on stage. One was a really, really old woman with a Babamon as her partner. Rather fitting... The other was an old man with a Jijimon as his partner. Woah... What a strange coincidence.

"These two are members of the Tamer Officials and as you can see, Granny Hilary here is carrying a remote." Meledy continued.

Everyone looked and indeed saw the silver-haired, wrinkly woman was holding a remote. She pressed a button, and suddenly, a large screen started coming down over the front door. It covered the whole door and everyone in the crowd could see it light up to life.

"Now is the time where the computer will split everyone up. This computer looked at your personality test and matched you up with people who fit your personality. If you lied on your test, well, that's too bad." Meledy smiled brightly, blinding a few people in the front for a moment.

A beeping noise was heard as the computer cross-checked all the names one last time before three of them appeared on the screen.

"Alright! The first team will have Ash Willowry, William Bakker and erm... William Osonia! Wow, weird that the only two same named people are in the same team," Meledy narrated. "Please come forward with your partners."

_No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. __No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. __No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. __No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. __No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. __No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. __No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. __No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No._

_This can't be happening. _

_No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. _

That was all Ash could think, while blushing a bright red, as she walked with Neemon to the front of the crowd.

_Hell yeah! Ash is on my team! _

That was all Will could think, while smiling brightly, as he hurried on and reached the front of the crowd just after SnowAgumon.

_Hmph._

That was all other, big Will could think, while grumbling, as he strolled through the crowd to get to the front with Terriermon standing on his head, his big ears fluffed out.

"Aww you're such a cutey!" Meledy squealed as she pinched Ash's cheeks. She couldn't say anything, all the people gathered in front of her were like a cork in her windpipe, blocking out her ability to speak.

"Hey, don't do that," Will frowned, pushing Meledy's hands away from Ash's face.

"Yeah!" SnowAgumon protested, backing up his main man.

"And you don't do that," big Will growled from behind them, causing Ash's skin to procure goosebumps. He reached over Ash's shoulder and swatted Will's hand away. "Let shorty grow some balls."

Neemon frowned and looked behind him, "What are those?" he asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"OKAY! Enough of this conversation!" Meledy burst out, stopping big Will's explanation before it even started, "Here's your room keys." The blonde woman brought out three room keys, all with the number three on them, and handed them to each of them.

"Are those all the same keys?" someone shouted out to Meledy just as she handed them over. She turned to the crowd and explained how they were going to live. "Yeah, each room has three double beds, one for each team member and their partner. You live with your team all the way until you're kicked out or until you move on to the next stage."

"Wouldn't you be worried about people having sex if boys and girls share a room together?" Molly called out, and Grademon stiffened beside her.

"Well, that's why there are three of you, duh." Meledy stated, "You guys won't do the nasty if there's a third person living in the same room with you, right?" she then turned to the group that had just received their keys. Ash looked like she was about to die from how red her face was, big Will didn't seem to be concentrating on what was going on and Will was shaking his head viciously. "See?"

"Well... meh, whatever," Molly shrugged, and Grademon seemed to relax.

"Now will you three go to that building over there and drop off all your belongings in room three. You can get to know each other or something to pass the time, but you must be outside here when the bells ring. Which is six o'clock. Which is also dinner time. This goes for everyone!" Meledy turned back to the large crowd, "When you all get chosen into teams, you shall all go to your rooms to unpack and do whatever you want until six o'clock. While you are doing this, you need to name your little team and give them names to me or any of the other officials by the end of the day. After dinner, the rest of the day is yours to do as you please until lights out. Which is when the bells ring again. Which is eleven at night. So, hurry along you three, so we can get this show on the road again!" Meledy ushered the six of them away.

Will was walking right next to Ash, and she was shivering while looking like she was about to faint. Terriermon had moved from big Will's head to Neemon's, taking a liking to the Digimon, while Neemon kept asking why Ask needed to grow balls and how that could even happen. SnowAgumon had ran on ahead to get some bags and was already heading towards the building with a key in his hand.

The computer started whirring again, and everyone turned back to the screen, which spat out another three names.

"Molly Taylor, Hanna Marvel and Bekki Steries! Please come forward!" Meledy whooped and everyone cheered as Molly sashayed on over to the front of the crowd, little Hanna and DemiMeramon skipping beside her. These two had already formed a little friendship over the long trip and actually seemed happy to be on the same team. Grademon politely let the girls get to the front first and even went after Blonde Bimbo (whose was Bekki) and her partner, the purple Palmon, Aruraumon.

Meledy held up some keys and each of the girls took one of them. They all had the number four on them and Molly held onto hers tightly, smirking.

Meledy frowned at her and having enough with her over-confidence, ushered the six of them off. "You girls know what to do, have fun!" Meledy shouted after them with fake happiness.

The all walked back. Grademon carried most of the bags, DemiMeramon floated beside his partner, who was talking to Molly enthusiastically. Bekki seemed to fall behind and was watching the two girls and their Digimon as she whispered to her own partner.

Everyone turned their attention back to the computer, anxious to see the type of people they would be with, as it spat out another three names.

"Jasper Larson, Iris Lily Rose and Vivian (whatever her surname is)! You three are up next, come on!" Meledy yelled as she noticed three heads moving throughout the crowd in front of her.

_I'm going to try my best for Jasper. _Gaomon thought as she walked beside her partner and best friend. Jasper seemed to be pretty chirpy and smiled as he walked along.

"Yeah Vi! Let's go! Come on, let's go!" Veemon burst out, his red sunglasses placed over his eyes again and him and Vi ran through the crowd in their excitement.

"We're doing something great Vee!" Vivian laughed, her red sunglasses also over her eyes, as they were the first to make it to the front.

Iris, with her red hair flowing behind her, stepped silently through the crowd of people and with Gabumon by her side, she was feeling pretty good. The people she was put together with seemed decent enough and she turned and placed a hand gently on Gabumon's head, encouraging him. He was often really cold with people at first, and she just hoped he won't be too bad with these guys.

"Here's your room keys, you're number seven!" Meledy added brightly, giving them each a key, which they all took politely. "Now off to your rooms and we'll see you at dinner again."

The six of them all walked to the other building together, exchanging pleasantries and introducing themselves.

The next few groups that the computer spewed out aren't important, just random people that'll get kicked out soon enough.

Eventually, it spewed out familiar names, all one after the other.

"Sello Mokosi, Jake Cole and Jamie (whatever his surname is)! Come on up and get your keys."

Sello and her nervous-looking Muchomon walked to the stage first, followed by Jake and Dracmon and then Jamie and Gumdramon were the last to show up. After handing them the keys numbered nine, she ushered them off stage and they walked to the other building.

(A/N: So, I'm getting bored of this and I'm sure you are too since they're just receiving their keys. Speed up time!)

"Teana Amano, Mizu Nomura and Timaeous (whatever his surname is)! Yay! Chop chop, let's hurry on over so you can get your keys!"

Tea, in a wheelchair that was pushed by her partner (who appeared out of nowhere), Renamon, and they silently made their way to the front and people moved out the way for her. Mizu and her Gaomon walked up, both seeming to have no clear emotions on their faces. Finally Time, with his little Hyokomon next to him, made his way to the front, still dressed in his traditional robes. They each took a key with the number six and the six of them went off to the building.

"Next is Allen Savage, Levi Crimper and Raine Belower!" Even Meledy was starting to get a little less enthusiastic about her job of calling out all the names.

"Yeah baby! Come on sonnyboy! We've got dinner after this!" Etemon yowled out, dragging Allen, who looked like he was still trying to wake up, through the crowd.

Levi and Gizumon made their way through the crowd and everyone they passed had stars in their eyes from his amazing aura of coolness.

"So cool..." The crowd murmured as he walked to the front.

Raine, with Betamon in her arms, marched onwards to grab her key, which was numbered with a five.

"Let's go motherfuckers!" she announced, and everyone cheered them off.

There were only about a handful of people left in the crowd and thus, it went a lot swifter because they didn't have to push through so many people and Digimon to get to the front.

The computer spewed out the next three names, and they were all new faces.

"Isabella Warner, Lucky Mogen and Gideon Stantler, come forth to receive your keys, young ones!" Meledy shouted out, holding the keys with the number eight on them.

Isabella and Biyomon were the first to make it to the stage, both of their faces serious as they took the keys silently.

The one other man, Lucky as he was called, already stood at the front and a tall woman-like Digimon in red robes walked next to him. She was taller than him, as he was pretty short for being eighteen. He had dark skin, dark brown eyes and his fuzzy hair was all tangled into little, colourful braids. He was wearing shorts that looked a little too well worn and a white vest with red flip flops on his feet. Many colourful bangles covered his wrists as well. His partner was Arukenimon, the spider Digimon, but she was just in her more human form now.

The other man, Gideon was his name, had spiky blonde hair and wore a pink headband across his forehead, just about his deep, brown eyes. He was abnormally tall and a little well muscled, but thankfully not over muscled. He was wearing a red, collard short sleeve with white shorts that went to his knees and black, closed sneakers. He had a watch on his right wrist and a shark tooth necklace hung around his neck on a chain.

His partner's footsteps behind him rumbled the ground as it was a huge ExTyrannamon, probably the most fearsome, yet adorable, Digimon there ever was. ExTyrannamon was a puppet Digimon that lived inside a large, pink Tyrannamon plushie. He never came out of hiding, so no one really knew what he truly looked like. The only evidence that there's something inside the plushie was the yellow eyes that glowed from its jaws.

The two boys reached the front at the same time, and both grabbed a key. They nodded at each other, before turning and following Isabella, who was already halfway to the building.

"Only a few more people! YES!" Meledy seemed to get her energy back at the amount of people left and joyfully announced the names that came next. "Alex Banshee, Miyuki Kagami and ...Axel Banshee?" Meledy seemed confused for a second as to why the twins were so nicely put on the same team. "Well, what the computer says is law, so come on and get your keys guys!"

The twins high fived each other and Lopmon and Lopmon were thrilled that they were staying together.

Miyuki looked at them, wondering if they would be nice to her or not. Dracomon, at her feet, snickered, feeling like these guys were going to be loads of fun.

The six of them made their way to the front, the humans each grabbing a number one key, before greeting each other and confusing the hell out of Miyuki since the twins said their names weirdly again. Lopmon and Lopmon ran on ahead, dancing on the way to the building as the humans and Dracomon ran after them.

The computer slipped out the last three names and Meledy announced them with a yell of enthusiasm.

"Mikki Flander, Charlie Davies and Otto Morgan!"

Mikki let out a long awaited 'whoo' and she raced onto the steps to receive her key. Coronamon stepped in front of her, asking if Meledy would rather give the key to him because Mikki was rather irresponsible.

Charlie and Upamon skipped over to them and accepted her key with little squeals before raising her arms to hug a shocked Mikki.

Otto, the quiet boy that had a Tsuikaimon as his partner, accepted the key without a word. Charlie squealed again and hugged him as well, but he seemed to have the reaction time of a brick 'cause he didn't respond.

"This. Is so. Exciting!" Charlie jumped up and Mikki was surprised at this girl's energy.

"Let's go find room two, then," Mikki responded, linking arms and Charlie seemed delighted. Otto blinked once, and then went forwards, in front of the girls. Tsuikaimon didn't seem to pay much attention to them at all. It was like they were both zombie-fied and Mikki thought something.

"You think the zombie apocalypse has started?" she asked Charlie, looking at the strange girl with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

Mikki tipped her head in Otto's direction and Charlie finally understood.

"Oh, I was on the plane with him, but he never talked once. I think he's sad or something," she said, her brow furrowing slightly. Her overly-excited personality was never any good with sad people, but she couldn't help it.

"Oh..."

* * *

"Uhm, sorry beautiful, but what about me?" A boy called out just as Meledy finished putting the big screen back atop the front door.

Meledy turned in surprise, "What about you?" she asked, looking him up and down.

It was Kris and Bearmon, looking very confused as they were the only ones left without a team.

"I thought you were the cleaning staff?!" Meledy yelled in surprise after they explained their predicament, waking Phascomon from his mid-day slumber. Meledy quickly caught him as he slipped off of her shoulder.

_Do I really look like the cleaning staff?_ Kris thought, waving a hand over his green hair self-consciously.

Bearmon took Meledy's hand and held it in his paws, his eyes little hearts as he looked at her face. "It's all fine gorgeous,"

"Aw, you're such a cutey!" Meledy burst out, throwing her arms around him and causing Bearmon's body to turn into jelly. He was pretty much in heaven right now.

Kris was jealous that his partner was getting more action than he was and 'ahemed' to get Meledy's undivided attention.

When she turned to face him, he pouted, thinking he looked all sexy, but he wasn't really.

"What can we do with you now?" Meledy said, placing her chin on her hand in thought.

_SHE DIDN'T EVEN REACT TO THE SCORCHER! _He thought in shock, feeling like his ego was just run over by a monster truck, then had a plane crash land on it, then had a fire set alight on it, then it turned to ash and was scattered over the darkest depths of the ocean. He was in a depression session, but then Meledy spoke up again.

"Well, the only thing I can think of is that you can join any group, and there would just be one group of four."

Kris lit up immediately, and Bearmon was coming back from his thoughts of heaven to listen to this.

"I... I can join any group?" Kris asked, his eyes starting to shine. When Meledy nodded, her carried on. "There was that one, all-female group right in the beginning right?" he asked for confirmation and now Bearmon's eyes were starting to shine.

Meledy closed her eyes to think, then nodded slowly, "Oh yeah-" she opened her eyes and only saw the dust that Kris and Bearmon left behind in their rush to get to the other building.

"I'M COMING BEAUTIFUL LADIES!" he was waving his hands and shouting towards the building.

"This year's going to be entertaining," Phascomon chuckled into Meledy's ear and she smiled.

"That's what we're hoping for!"

* * *

**Author's note:**

And here's you weekly dosage of "oh kill me now as I read this 'cause it's just that awful"! Hehe, anyways, as you can clearly see, I got way too bored with doing another Journey to Japan chapter and I was just like *grumpy cat face* "No!" and did whatever felt right, which was putting everyone in their groups. And that means that no more OCs shall be accepted because I'm pretty sure that this amount of people is all good. If you want more, you can just take your wanting elsewhere.

Also, my bad for my mistake in counting with my groups of three, but you've (well... _I've) _gotta have a pervy person or my life won't be complete. So know that you've met everyone and they're in smaller groups now, we'll get onto character development and more shenanigans in the next chapter. Whoop! And, I know it's an overload right now, but I promise it will get better the more you get to know everyone. It's only really been introductions right now, so it's hard to grasp them but the more we move on, the more easier it'll get (hopefully)

So next chapter, we'll be deciding on names for the teams, meeting the rest of the officials, having dinner and spending the first night in the Tamer Games second phase! It'll be long, so brace yourself. :) Also, since I've delivered such an utterly horrible chapter today, I'll work really hard to get the next chapter to you before Monday and plus another chapter on next Monday, so you get double whammied! Maybe I'll even just give you two chapters next week at once or you'll get another chapter during the week, whatever I feel like doing, just whatever.

I apologize for the taxing chapter, but they really needed to get divided for the sake of oncoming challenges and whatnot.

Also on another note... I don't need to change the rating right? I mean there isn't anything gorey or sex related at all, but there will be like mentions of it. I don't think it's that bad. I'm not going into detail *blushes* god, I'm way too young for any of that!

Also, if you guys have any ideas for challenges, lay 'em all on me! It can really be anything, like you can go crazy with your imagination 'cause that's how I'm doing them.

I think that's all I wanted to say, but as always, I've probably forgotten something important.

So without further ado... the full list of Competitors

_**Room 1. **_

**Axel - Lopmon**

**Alex - Lopmon**

******Miyuki - Dracomon**

_**Room 2. **_

******Mikki - Coronamon**

******Charlie - Armadillomon**

******Otto - Tsuikaimon**

_**Room 3.**_

**Ash - Neemon**

**Will - SnowAgumon**

**Other big William - Terriermon**

_**Room 4.**_

**Bekki - Aruraumon**

**Molly - Grademon**

******Hanna - DemiMeramon**

**Kris - Bearmon**

_**Room 5.**_

******Raine - Betamon**

**Allen - Etemon**

**Levi - Gizumon**

_**Room 6.**_

**Time - Hyokomon**

**Tea - Renamon (haha, their names make Tea Time! xD)**

** Mizu - Gaomon**

_**Room 7.**_

**Jasper - Gaomon**

**Vivian - Veemon**

**Iris - Gabumon**

_**Room 8.**_

**Isabella - Biyomon**

**Lucky - Arukenimon**

**Gideon - ExTyrannamon **

**_Room 9_.**

**Sello - Muchomon**

**Jake - Dracmon**

**Jamie - Gumdramon **


	7. First Night in the Second Phase (Part I)

**The First Night in The Second Phase! (Part I)**

Room 3

Will, big Will and Ash stood outside the door that had a large number three on it. Ash was in the middle, holding up her key in the air right before the lock. She was trying to calm herself, to mentally prepare herself. This was a huge step in the Games and she was literally just about to take it.

"If you don't open that door soon, Shorty, I may have to kick it down myself," big Will snapped impatiently, causing Ash to lose her thoughts and jump up in fright.

"O-okay," she stammered before placing the key inside the lock and turning it.

"Woah."

That simple statement described how everyone felt once entering the room. It was fairly large, considering it had to house six creatures after all. Two double beds lay against the wall, sharing a bedside table and having another one at the other side. The other double bed lay across from the two, against the other wall. The wooden bed frame was dark brown whilst the sheets and pillows were stark white. The walls were smooth, but bare of any decoration, and creamy in colour. The floor was carpeted and a light brown in colour. There were two doors on the side that led to a bathroom and a walk-in closet.

On the other side of the room was a long coffee table, a small wooden table that had two, brown chairs and a counter that had several mugs and a kettle.

"This bed is mine." Big Will declared as he walked to the double bed that wasn't next to any other bed. He dumped his multiple bags beside it before kicking off his shoes and jumping up on it.

"Yay!" Terriermon squealed before getting off Neemon's head and he floated on to the bed, disappearing as he deposited himself onto a rather fluffy pillow.

"Which one do you want?" Will asked, turning to Ash.

"She shook her head and quickly decided to go to the nearest bed; she placed her bags next to it.

Will shrugged with a smile before claiming the final bed.

An awkward silence followed before big Will huffed, heaved himself up and off his bed to get one of his bags. He unzipped it and started laying out its contents on the bed to sort it out.

"Please pass my bag," Terriermon asked, sitting up. Big Will grunted before giving in to his partner's cuteness and he threw the smallest bag (out of three) at him.

Neemon and SnowAgumon appeared from behind big Will's broad shoulders to see what the muscle maniac had brought with him.

There were unfolded clothes splattered on the bed as he had just chucked them impatiently there. In the middle, strangely in a neat tower, was big Will's anime collection. There were loads of DVD boxes containing all kinds of different anime shows.

Next to his collection was a glass bowl, and in that glass bowl, was a medium sized blue and black fish in a packet of water, swimming around and looking at where it was in contentment.

After emptying the rest of his clothes out of his bag, he grabbed his glass bowl with the fish and stomped off to one of the closed door.

He opened it, thinking it was the bathroom, but actually opened it to find the outside hallway. He looked through the door in puzzlement before closing it and turning back. He noticed that the others had confused and shocked expressions as to why he was carrying a fish around with him.

"Just showing Happy the hallway, " he lied before stomping off to the other doors across the room.

He jerked open the door on the right, yet that wasn't the bathroom. It was the walk-in closet.

"Shit, where the hell is the batroom?" He cursed before throwing the other door open. "Finally!" He exclaimed as the door revealed the bathroom. He disappeared inside, carrying his fish bowl with him,

"Did he just call his fish Happy?" Will asked, glancing towards the bathroom with a shocked expression.

"Why did he even bring a fish here in the first place?" SnowAgumon asked afterwards.

Before anyone could say anything else, big Will walked back inside; his fish bowl filled with water and Happy the fish being, well, happy. He walked across the room again, ignoring the looks he received, and placed the bowl on the table with the two chairs.

Big Will straightened and faced everyone with a serious expression. "I dub Happy our team mascot!" he suddenly declared.

_MASCOT?!_

"Now that we have a mascot," he continued, folding his arms,"we need to sort out our other team stuff."

"T-team stuff?" Ash looked greatly confused, still trying to get over the fact that their mascot was a fish named Happy.

"Concentrate Shorty!" Big Will snapped, his eyes closed in frustration, "did you not hear that crazy lady? We need a team name."

"Well, what do you want to name our team?" Will asked, sitting next to Ash on her bed.

Big Will looked highly irritated, "hell if I know."

"Ash?" Will looked towards her and all she could do was shrug, unable to hold his gaze.

SnowAgumon hummed and nodded his head, "How about the Happy Team?"

"NO! We need something with a more bad-ass ring to it." Big Will explained, "Happy Team makes us sound like pathetic pansies."

"I don't know... I kind of like the imagery we get from it. People will think we're really weak with that name, and that will be really funny and surprising when they find out we aren't" Will countered, placing his hands behind him to lean on them.

"Ugh," Big Will facepalmed himself, yet he couldn't figure out a name better than the Happy Team.

"So then we're team Happy?" Terriermon asked, climbing down from the bed with a chocolate bar in his little paw. He ran up to Happy's fishbowl, his ears flapping behind him. "You hear that Happy? You're our mascot and team name!" He told the fish excitedly.

Happy the fish glubbed. Little air bubbles coming from his mouth. He didn't look all that impressed.

Just then, Neemon's face appeared from the other side of the fish bowl, his features looking slightly contorted. "Is that a fish?" He asked, his eyes opening wide in shock.

"AH! Have you not been listening?!" Big Will asked the yellow Digimon, before smacking him across the back of the head.

Will fell back onto the bed, his hands covering his face. _How is this even Ash's partner?_ He thought.

"Uhm... Will?" Ash spoke up, her voice a little quiet.

"Yes?" Will replied, sitting up again.

"What do you want?" Big Will also replied at the same time, causing both Wills to glare at each other.

"We have a problem." She stated quietly as figurative lightning sparked out from the boys as they continued to glare.

"Yeah, we can't both be Will," big Will huffed, still glaring.

"Do you have another nickname?" Will asked, but big Will just shook his head, "then maybe we can call you Willy?"

"Do I look like a damn whale to you?" Big Will shot back, his dark, purple eyes furious.

"A little," Terriermon replied, taking a bite out of his chocolate bar.

"You little shit; this is muscle, not fat!" Big will shouted at his partner.

"Maybe instead of thinking of _Free Willy, _you can think of Willy Wonka," SnowAgumon suggested, spurred on by the chocolate bar Terriermon was busy stuffing his face with.

"No, 'cause then people would be asking me for food all the time and they would have to hire a few doctors here because of all the asses I would have to kick," big Will explained, cracking his knuckles for emphasis.

"What do you want to be called then?" Ash asked, looking at him properly for the first time.

Big Will leaned against the wall, thinking deeply. "You know what sounds like Willy?" He asked, a clear smirk on his face.

Terriermon knew exactly what he was talking about. "Lily!" he shouted out.

"You want to be names after a flower?" Will asked sceptically, which earned his a knock on the head.

"No, after Pantherlily," newly named Lily growled, "the exceed." Will just looked confused, which earned him a punch across the face. "WATCH ANIME YOU UNCULTURED SHIT!" he bellowed, waving his arms in the air after the punch.

"P-pl-please calm d-d-down," Ash stammered, now hiding behind her bed from Lily's rage.

The well-muscled teen stopped for a second, then grunted and went back to his bags. He picked up his last bag and started zipping it open; the noise of that making Ash feel a cold shiver travel up her spine.

He pulled something out of the bag and started to speak up again, his voice sounding extremely dangerous for poor Ash. "Well, we've got a team name now..." he turned around, revealing a needle. His face lit up unexpectedly, "so now we need to tattoo it to show everyone that we mean business."

_What...? _Was all Ash could think as she watched Lily start making his way over to a barely conscious Will.

He was stopped as Neemon leapt in front of him. "Do me first!" he sang as he puffed out his belly, "I want whatever you're going to do here!" He then rubbed his poofed out belly.

"That's the spirit!" Lily exclaimed, getting all his equipment ready.

"You can't tattoo my Neemon," Ash declared, standing up from her hiding spot.

"But he wants it," Lily snorted, applying the last touches to get everything ready.

"But..." Ash was about to deny that he partner didn't want one, but she got distracted by how Lily seemed to be so confident with his equipment. "How do you even know how to give a tattoo?" she asked, completely forgetting about her partner.

"Uh, old man's an artist," he replied, turning to her. Everything was just about ready to give Neemon a tattoo that said "Team Happy". Ash jumped slightly, but straightened again.

"Where's your it?" Lily asked, noticing that no one was behind her anymore.

"Neemon is not an it!" she snapped back suddenly, then placed a hand over her mouth in shock.

Lily smirked, sensing some fun. "I wasn't talking about your partner, he's pretty cool. I was talking about your other it."

"My other..." she stopped immediately, her face flaming, "Will is not mine." She choked out, feeling like she'd just been thrown into a fire.

"Sure seems like you've got him wrapped around your pinkie," Lily stated, going close to her. She was so embarrassed, he just couldn't help himself, "oh yep, this pink hair," he said, going behind her and holding up some strands, "and that little, button nose." He then poked her nose, "let's not forget about those eyes of yours. Yep." He turned away from her, sat on the edge of his bed and placed his equipment back down next to him. "He's definitely got it real bad."

"Y-y-you don't k-know what y-you're talking about!" Was all Ash was able to get out before someone's yell came from the bathroom.

"SnowAgumon! What am I wet?" Will's voice yelled.

"I thought it would wake you!" SnowAgumon's voice retorted.

"Oh yeah? Wait... it did... uh thanks man!" Will's voice went from angry to confused to jovial all in two sentences.

The two of them walked out of the bathroom. A drenched Will stopped dead when he noticed Ash's extremely red face and Lily holding what seemed to be a sort of needle.

"What did I miss?" Will asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"I was just about to give Neemon a "Team Happy" tattoo, but he just disappeared." Will responded, looking sourly disappointed.

"What? Ash, were you really going to stand by and let your partner get tattooed by _him?" _Will exclaimed and Lily let out a disgusted snort.

Ash just managed to gain a level on the blush stage, earning her an even brighter face, if that was possible. She wasn't sure what to tell him, so she just quickly shook her head and turned to her bags to start unpacking.

Lily's smirk faded swiftly after that, and he began to pack up all of his equipment for when he might need it again.

"You want some help Ash?" Will asked, politely coming up next to her.

She jumped at his voice and then turned to face him. "No... Thanks," she replied, her voice slightly shaky.

Will smiled before turning to his own bag, picking it up, placing it on his own bed and he started unpacking his clothes from it. Ash picked her own bag up again, and then turned to walk towards the walk-in closet. She turned back to ask the boys where they wanted to put their clothes, but they were already right behind her.

"I dibs back spot!" Lily declared before charging past her, little Terriermon following at his heels.

Will motioned for Ash to choose, so she turned back to the closet and started unpacking her clothes, neatly placing them on the right side. Will started doing the same on the left and they worked in comfortable silence, finishing their task within a matter of minutes.

When they walked out with empty bags in their hands, SnowAgumon ran up to Will excitedly. "Will! I put everyone's toiletries in the bathroom already."

"Thanks man... but you can't just take people's things," Will knelt down next to him and placed a hand on his white shoulder.

"But it's all sorted out..." SnowAgumon looked really depressed.

"HOLY SHIT!" Lily's voice came from the closet before Will could reply to his partner.

Neemon immediately came running out of the closet, looking slightly blue.

"There's a mini-fridge in there!" Terriermon came skipping out, looking happy to the point of it being creepy.

Lily came stumbling out last, his face full of shock, "what's with that Digimon?" he asked, pointing one of his fingers at Neemon, who was busy rolling around on the over-muscled teen's bed trying to warm himself up.

Ash walked over to her pants-wearing Digimon and picked him up, "this isn't our bed," she whispered to him before turning back to her own. She bent down and snuggled him in the covers. "Also, mini-fridges don't make the best hiding places."

"The needle was scary," Neemon answered, shivering under the covers.

"It's alright, no more needles."

"Jesus Shorty, what the hell do you have in this bag?" Lily asked from behind her, lifting up her other bag with some difficulty. He had grown bored of watching them and saw her bag.

"Woah man, you don't just ask a girl what's in her bag," Will chided, suddenly next to him.

"Why not?" Lily asked, his eyebrow creasing.

"'Cause there could be girly things in there," Will responded quietly with a fearful face.

Lily dropped the bag like it was hot coal. "Ugh," he grunted, wiping his hands on his pants.

"It's just books," Ash said quietly, and then hid her face in the covers, not wanting them to see how her face had gained yet another level in the blush stage.

* * *

Room 4

The room was dark, the curtains drawn over the windows and the only light came from a lighter with a little flame in the middle of the room. Three hooded figures sat around the tiny flame, while their Digimon partners sat in between and they were all humming deeply. The fire flickered as the one blonde girl opened her eyes slowly and drew down her hood.

"Girls, the time for the ceremony has come." The girl declared. The humming stopped and the other two figures drew down their hoods. One was another blonde while the other was a red head. An Aruraumon sat next to the blonde while the other girl didn't have her DemiMeramon next to her. The little flame Digimon would have disturbed the darkness and they needed it for the ceremony.

"Everyone hold out your sacrifices." The second blonde (Bekki) commanded seriously.

Molly and Hanna nodded solemnly before reaching behind themselves and grabbing something. At the same time, all three girls shot their hands up and over their head to reveal what they decided to sacrifice for the ceremony.

"AH! What an adorable bra!" Hanna squealed, gasping as she saw Holly's one with chibi pandas on it.

"Hanna, wait wait. You're ruining the ceremony's mood," Molly tutted, still holding out her bra.

"Sorry," she immediately replied before but backing her serious face on.

Bekki looked between the two curiously, and then she spoke up again, "Shall we begin?" With nods all around, she stood up, the mini fire from the lighter illuminating her face.

"I, Bekki, promise to uphold our promise of sticking with each other throughout the second phase. Once we're in the third, you bitches are going to go down. I promise to not steal Hanna's abnormally large stash of food, or any of Molly's clothes. I promise that if we do fight, I'll make you all Chocachinnos to make up for it. I promise to not get in the way of anyone's blooming relationships and ruin it for you. I promise to keep my part of the room clean." She then sat down and everyone nodded approvingly.

Aruruamon stood up next. "I, Aruruamon, a member of the BITCH SQUAD, promise to only be mean to the other teams. I promise to keep my promises. I also promise to control my temper and not poison everyone in the room if I do get angry." The purple flower on her head lifted slightly and everyone had scared looks on their faces. The flower Digimon then smiled and sat down again.

Hanna then stood up, "I, Hanna, promise to not give you any of my food, even if you beg. You guys have amazing figures to watch. I promise to get everyone up early to start out training sessions. I promise to keep DemiMeramon out of your beds; he's a little cuddly buddy. I also promise to stand by you guys, even when your bitch powers activate." Everyone smiled at that and she sat down.

Just as Molly was about to stand up, a few knocks sounded by the door, followed by a male voice going, "oh ladies!"

Everyone's heads snapped to the door and looked shocked at the door, where behind lay the poor sucker who dare disrupt this imperative ceremony.

"Go away, there's important things going on in here!" Molly shouted at the door, before composing herself and looking down at the other.

Before she could say anything, she was interrupted yet again. "But I'm in your team!"

"WHAT?!" All the girls shouted together.

"You can't be in our team, we already have three." Hanna explained, going up behind the door.

"Yeah, but they left me out of anything and then told me to join this room." The voice explained quickly.

"Why?" Bekki asked, her ear against the door while she stood next to Hanna.

"Uhm... Because your door number is four. Yeah! They thought it would be easier to remember with four people in room four." The voice replied, sounding a little like a big, fat lie.

Molly stamped past the two girls and swung open the door to reveal a green-haired teen with cocoa eyes. He carried two bags and a Bearmon next to him had one slung over his shoulders. As she opened it, they both had hearts in their eyes.

"You're really meant to be in our team?" Molly asked, narrowing her eyes. He nodded quickly; little hears fluttering around his head.

"Well, come in then and join the ceremony!" Hanna squealed excitedly, grabbing his hand and pulling him into their room. Even if he was lying and wasn't actually in the team, they could still have a little bit of fun.

Soon enough, everyone was seated in the circle again, with Kris and Bearmon included in the little ceremony. He had no idea what the hell was going on, but all these pretty girls were making his thinking skills a little fuzzy and at the moment, he couldn't even care what they were doing.

Molly held up her panda bra, in her ceremonial mood again, and stood up. "I, Molly, promise to make this team the best team it can possibly be. I promise to eliminate everyone who stands in our way and to have fun while doing it. I promise to manipulate, to lie and to cheat if it would aid us in any way. I promise to do what I can as long as I see myself winning in the end. I promise I'll beat you up if you tell anyone about these promises. " Molly finished, and sat down again with a smirk. She then faced Kris. "You're up," she told him.

The little hears grew brighter around him and he stood up immediately. "I promise to-"

"Wait, you need a sacrifice!" Hanna quickly said, disrupting his promise.

"What? Ew, no." Bekkie retorted, pulling a face, "we're exchanging our sacrifices. I'm not wearing his underwear and I doubt you would either."

"No... but still, he needs to contribute something." Hanna looked at him for a long time.

Kris started blushing deeply under her gaze and bent down, "what do I need to contribute?"

"Something each of us can wear," Hanna responded, smiling playfully.

He straightened with a serious expression on his face. "Girls like hoodies, no?"

When he looked up, he noticed all of them staring at him with stars in their eyes, and a little bit of drool coming from their mouths. Little did he know, he had just discovered a girl's true weakness.

"That'll be amazing..." Bekki commented as she looked up at him with an almost hungry expression.

Kris smiled and quickly turned to produce a hoodie out of one of his bags. He turned back to the ladies, a smirk on his face.

"I promise to admire you beautiful ladies at all times. I promise to not get angry if you steal a hoodie or two. I promise to keep you girls warm when you're cold and to be a shoulder to cry on. I promise to make advances on you every chance I get and I'm sure the same goes for Bearmon." Kris looked at his partner, who nodded his head swiftly. He then sat down, and felt all warm and tingly when he noticed all the girls looking at him like he was a gold mine. What can you say; he has that effect on the ladies.

Well, it was actually the hoodie that had that effect, but no need to ruin his ego right away.

"Let the exchanging begin!" Molly shouted and immediately lunged for Hanna's bra, who immediately took Molly's panda one. Bekkie slumped her shoulders and ruefully handed her bra over to Kris, and she took his hoodie in exchange. They then all had to throw their items with their eyes closed.

When they heard the thumps, they all immediately opened their eyes and Kris grabbed Hanna's bra which was next to him, while Molly raced to find Bekki's one. Hanna then jumped up from behind the bed and emerged victorious, waving Bekki's bra in the air. Molly sighed with depression and had no choice but to take Kris's hoodie.

The last step was for them to all swap so that they got what they hadn't gotten yet.

Molly ended up with Bekki's bra. Kris ended up with Molly's bra. Bekki ended up with Hanna's bra. Hanna ended up with Kris's hoodie, which she snuggled dearly as the other two girls glared.

"You almost had it Molly!" Grademon cheered on his partner, saluting at her.

Bearmon sniffed Molly's panda bra, "You think I can get one as well?"

Kris laughed, but was interrupted by a smack on the back of his head.

"Moss head, listen up!" Bekki commanded and he shrunk back to listen to her as Molly took her lighter back off the floor and Hanna went to switch on the lights and draw back the curtains. The sun was starting to set. "This ceremony was to show the unwavering friendship that we'll have throughout the second phase. If you dare do anything to make us question your loyalty, we will make your life hell. Kapeesh?"

Kriss nodded frantically. He hadn't really been listening, but rather admiring her good looks. _Man, I'm so lucky to __be here,_ He thought as his mind drifted off to pervy land and little hearts appeared over his eyes.

_BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!_

A bell suddenly sounded and everyone looked up.

"Was that the dinner time bell?" DemiMeramon asked, coming through the walk-in closet door. He floated on over to Hanna and she smiled at him as he relaxed on her shoulder.

"Yeah. BITCH SQUAD, move out!" Molly cried as she opened the door. Everyone went thundering past her and she left the room, letting Grademon close the door behind her as he always liked to do. He was such a gentleman.

* * *

Outside the main building

Coronamon stood next to his other team members, surveying all the people around them. Mikki looked to be enjoying Charlie's company, while Upamon napped in her arms. The mission the four of them had set out earlier was to get Otto, a boy who was too quiet for his own good, to speak to them, but that had failed drastically. Even his partner, a Tsuikaimon, refused to speak to them for some unknown reason.

The little fire Digimon looked at this Otto fellow once again, just out of the corner of his eye. He stood just close enough to hear whatever the girls said, but also far away enough that he wasn't actually part of the group. If any of the challenges that lay ahead involved a lot of team work, Coronamon doubted that they would do very well.

"Everyone gather around!" Meledy's clear voice rang out through the crowd and everyone grew silent. Many faces peered up at her and she stood back to draw attention to the large door that was now open behind her. "This is officially a huge welcome to The Tamer Games. Dinner is ready for you on the first door to the left."

Hungry teens with stomachs that howled the song of its people flocked through the door, surprising enough, not one person was trampled in the process.

Coronamon followed closely behind Mikki and he was surprised at how grand this building seemed from the inside. The hallway was spacious and had a sort of homey feel to it that had the little fire Digimon miss his own home. He quickly shook his home-sickness away, for Mikki. She wouldn't want to see him saddened by this. Coronamon straightened and walked next to Mikki as they entered the huge dining room all together.

"Hey Charlie!" A voice rang out from behind them just before Charlie could follow Mikki and Coronamon inside. She turned swiftly to see Jasper, along with Gaomon, and gave them a friendly wave.

"I'll see you inside there, Jasper!" Charlie called back, sensing that she was blocking the traffic flow as people tried to push past her. Upamon woke up and hiccupped, blissfully unaware how close he and Charlie were to getting trampled over by some very hungry people.

She swiftly turned and made her way inside, then stood in awe of how amazing the room looked.

Long tables lay a few metres from each of the creamy walls. Huge windows, which were now covered by curtains as it was night, lined the walls and made Charlie think how pretty it would all look with the sunlight streaming through. The tables were a dark brown and had benches as seats, which reminded her of holiday camps. The floor below her feet was wooden and illuminated by the bright chandeliers that hung gracefully along the ceiling.

She heard a whistle from beside her and turned to see Jasper and Gaomon both admiring the room. She giggled at the bewildered expressions and tugged in his sleeve to get his attention.

"Hey Jasper, you alright there buddy?" She asked and he blinked at her, before nodding.

"This place is so beautiful," whispered Gaomon, but it appeared as if she hadn't realized that she had spoken out loud.

"Sure is," came a voice from beside her, and they both turned their heads to see Vi and Veemon, looking up with their red visors on.

"Guys, shouldn't you have left those sunglasses back at the room? It's pretty much dark now," Jasper commented, giving his team mate a funny look.

"They're visors, not sunglasses!" Both of them shouted at him, causing him to jump back.

"Why are we all lining up here?" Another voice appeared and all six heads turned to see Iris and Gabumon, standing next to Vee and looking up at the ceiling as they were just now. Her long, red hair was now tied up neatly, but the reason as to why was unknown to everyone but Iris and Gabumon.

They all looked up at the ceiling at the same time, still not knowing why there were lining up there and not getting any food for themselves.

Meanwhile, Mikki, Coronamon, Otto and Tsuikaimon had all grabbed plates and filled it with food from the buffet table at the front and the four of them were now sitting by themselves in the middle of one of the long tables.

Mikki stuffed some potato in her mouth, before turning to face Otto, who was looking at his food. His dark eyes were downcast and he looked like he had the whole world up on his shoulders.

"Hey Otto?" Mikki said, and Coronamon looked up to his partner with interest, wondering what on earth she had to say. "Why don't you talk? Are you a mute?"

Otto's eyebrows creased slightly and Tsuikaimon had an amused expression on his face.

"Silence is a true friend who never betrays." Otto spoke for the first time since he left his country. His voice was cold and sent surprising shivers down her spine. She was never one to be judgemental of how people spoke or acted, but his voice really creeped her out. She saw the hairs on her arms rise slightly and the goose bumps that followed, and Otto noticed them too. He turned back to his food and started to eat.

"There you four are!" Charlie exclaimed and huffed down across from Otto. A stranger joined her and sat across from Mikki. She looked up to see a guy with shoulder length, black hair and blue eyes.

"Whose this?" Coronamon asked, obviously curious.

"Oh, I'm Jasper, and this here is Gaomon." He pointed to himself, and then his partner. "My erm... roommates I guess, are coming now."

"I'm Coronamon," the fire Digimon introduced himself politely before he took a large bite out of the pork he was eating.

"I'm Mikki, this is Otto and Tsuikaimon, and I presume you already know Charlie," Mikki said, finally snapping out of the cold waters Otto's voice had just thrown her in.

"Yep, we go way back... well a few days back, but nonetheless." Jasper paused to take a drink from his glass of orange juice.

In his moment of sipping his juice, two girls and their partners clattered their plates down next to him. Vi and Vee quickly sat down, looking forward to their big meal, while Iris and Gabumon sat down slower. Iris looked at her food carefully and took dainty bits of what she was eating, while Gabumon would quickly sneak anxious glances at her.

Just as an awkward silence enveloped the group, a bad Elvis Presly impersonator voice pitched up. "Oh, my Digimon Queen! Have you been telling them how great I am?" Etemon suddenly showed up beside Charlie, a microphone in one hand and a plate of banana-fried sandwiches in the other. His eyebrows quirked above his sunglasses and Charlie nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah, you're the amazing Digimon King," Charlie agreed and Upamon looked up at the orange monkey Digimon.

"I still don't see it..." his voice lazily drawing out as he eyed the Ultimate-levelled Digimon in front of him.

"Listen here Sonnyboy!" Etemon had thrown his plate on the table and reverted to strangling (how one does that to a little ball of fluff with ears... I'm not sure) poor Upamon. "I am the Digimon King!"

"Oi! Filthy beast, stop fighting!" Old Hilarly (the elderly woman Game Official with Babamon as her partner) swatted Etemon with her walking cane and he dropped Upamon back on a startled Charlie's lap. "You can save that for a little later monkey." The Official smiled at them, all the wrinkles in her face creasing as she continued to hobble on to the table where some of the officials sat. Some haven't arrived yet, so there were only five out of the seven there.

"Fight later?" Iris perked up unexpectedly, and then turned back to her food as if she hadn't said it.

"I wonder what's going on... Surely, they would give us a break or something to rest from the travelling?" Jasper commented, but then abruptly sprang up and waved to a friend who looked sorta lost. "Oi Allen, your King is over here!"

Allen looked towards the voice, saw Etemon eating his banana-friend sandwiches with his back turned to him, and dragged his feet on over to the group. He sat down, his plate full of spicy food placed neatly in front of him. He didn't say much, he just ate.

"Hey Allen, where's the rest of your team?" Charlie asked, looking at him with big eyes.

He chewed on his food while he looked up, his blue eyes uncertain. "Hmm... must have lost track of them," he finally said as he began chewing on a pepper. Everyone around him sweat dropped.

_He's really that lazy that he won't keep track of where his team people are..._

Across the room:

Raine, Betamon, Levi and Gizumon all sat down at the table, wondering the same thing.

"Where'd Allen and Etemon go?" Levi asked and Raine had to pause for a second to get used to how cool his voice sounded.

"Do I look like I'm fucking google?" She snapped, looking at him with flaring nostrils.

"I just asked a simple question, sheesh," Levi folded his arms, looking like one of those super heroes who were contemplating on how to save the day.

Gizumon whirred beside him, starting to glow.

Levi looked at him in alarm, "Woah, not now Gizumon! We can blow something up later, I promise."

Gizumon looked content with that, and he started to eat again. Levi sighed in relief. An explosion would definitely look cool right now, but this place would be way too expensive for him if they decided to blow it into smithereens. He looked up and noticed Teana, who he had met on the first day of testing's and they had sat together on the bus ride over her. The girl's purple eyes were like stars as she looked at Gizumon.

"Houston, do we have a problem?" He spoke up, trying to get her attention and she snapped out of her phase. Renamon looked up in surprise, but when she saw what her partner had been gawking at, there was no surprise any more. The girl loved everything mechanical and Gizumon did look like a robot, even if he was just a Digimon. The fox Digimon quietly got up, slinked off her chair since her meal was finished and disappeared off into the world of shadows that she usually liked to be in. Renamon was quiet and mysterious and did not often want to meddle in her partner's affairs.

Tea was blushing deeply, and sputtering out an excuse in her embarrassment, "sorry, he's just interesting!"

"Gizumon? But he's purple," Levi stated, still clearly not over the fact that he had never got the chance to have a red Digimon partner.

"Really, I thought we had gotten over that," Gizumon whirred, his eye narrowing slightly.

"We did," Levi said simply.

Tea was just starting to get a little uncomfortable as she hadn't meant to start them arguing about colour, but lucky her Japanese saviour in robes, with his little, chicken side kick, came to save the day.

"Your face is very red," Time commented as he sat down next to her.

Hyokomon looked at her with concern, "are you getting sick?"

Tea was really shy and attempted to hide herself from their curious gazes, "I'm okay," she piped up, averting their gaze. While she was hiding and eating, she noticed someone else had come to sit beside her quietly.

Mizu, her other roommate/teammate , and Gaomon hadn't been very interactive and to Tea, she looked a little emotionless while Gaomon looked like he didn't trust her at all.

Tea couldn't quite understand it. She had asked Renamon about it, but her partner had simply smiled and shrugged it off to being nothing.

"Mizu, can I ask you something?" Tea asked, leaning over to talk to her new friend.

"Yep," Mizu responded, looking at her with her eyes wide. Gaomon was watching them intently.

Tea opened her mouth, then closed it and shook her head. "No, nevermind. I just wanted to say that I'm happy I'm on a team with you." She smiled.

Mizu felt shocked to the core. She was not used to this, she couldn't comprehend the reason for this little girl with her wheelchair to be so inviting to her. She was used to being out casted and had no idea how to react to her acceptance. She just forced a smile, hoping it looked real and turned her head when she heard Meledy's easily recognizable voice.

"Hello, you ravaged teens! It looks like you've all eaten your full and now I want to start this evening with team names. We'll go from Room one, so please can all the contestants from there be ever so kind as to make their way here quickly."

The twins, Axel and Alex, Lopmon and Lopmon and Miyuki and Dracomon made their way to the front of the room. They stood at the front and it was Miyuki who took a step forward to announce their team name.

"We're the Noodle Squad," she declared and Meledy nodded, writing down their name on a clipboard.

"And why did you choose this name?" Meledy asked.

"We like noodles," Axel, or maybe Alex, responded, trying with great difficulty to keep a straight face.

"Very valid reason!" Meledy clapped her hands, nodding furiously and the six of them went down.

Room two came up next, all but Otto walking with a little bit of uncertainty.

Charlie stepped forward out of the group, happy to be the centre of attention for a minute or so. "Uhm... we completely forgot about a name, so we quickly went with InsertCoolNameHere Team!"

Mikki laughed and Coronamon scolded her for being so forgetful and not reminding him about the names. Otto and Tsuikaimon stayed silent as they always did.

"I guess that'll have to do," Meledy shrugged before writing down their name on the clipboard and the six of them went back to their spots.

Room three came up next and Will was the spokesperson. "We decided to make our name Team Happy." He smiled down brightly at everyone and Lily looked like he was about to kill himself from their pansy-ass team name. Ash was too busy taking shelter at the back to even be concerned about that.

Meledy seemed happy about the happy name and smiled as she wrote down the name.

Next, Room four came up.

"We're calling ourselves..." Molly paused for dramatic effect, "THE BITCH SQUAD!" The three girls struck a pose as all the lights seemed to shine on them.

"And Kris!" Kris piped up happily with Bearmon and they can-canned across the posing girls.

"Bravo girls and Kris! I applaud you for the effort!" Meledy clapped her hands, and then wrote down their name.

Room five pitched up next.

Levi was the designated speaker, since he just radiated coolness, and he spoke up. "The name's The Bombers."

"And why did you choose that name?" Meledy asked, unable to hold herself back.

Levi looked down, looking all suave and then looked up as he placed his sunglasses back on. "We just like to blow things up," he said smoothly, and cheers rang out from the crowd. It seemed that no one was able to handle how cool he was. All of them then walked back to where they had still been eating.

"YEAH BABY!" Etemon burst out as he sat down, "Well said, sonnyboy, you deserve my last banana-fried sandwich."

Room six came up next and Time stepped forward to speak up.

"We decided to call ourselves (I actually have no idea what to call this group of people. Uhm... reader's choice it is then!)

Meledy nodded approvingly, and wrote the name on the clipboard.

Room seven came up after they all sat down and Vivian stood up in front of everyone to say their name.

"It's destiny that we're all together, so we found it fitting that we call ourselves Destiny Squad!" Vi stated and Veemon nodded his head furiously.

"That's adorable," Meledy responded with stars in her eyes as she wrote down their name.

There was a long silence that followed after they sat down and Meledy looked around. "Where's group nine?" She called. The other Officials seemed baffled, but just then the door swung open, revealing six figures.

Isabella and Biyomon stood at the front, but then the girl turned back to her two male companions.

"You see? I told you if we ended up being late, we would have the right to call ourselves the Crazy Eights. We are rebels, my brothers, and we shall continue to do these crazy stunts." Isabella declared, fire lighting in her eyes as she imagined all the crazy things they would do. Her facial expression was just so serious, that Lucky, Arukenimon, Gideon and ExTyrannomon all looked completely confused. Coming late to a dinner wasn't crazy to them; it just meant that they were hungrier longer. To Isabella though, it felt like she just committed the crime of the century. She was usually a stickler for time, so for her to be late on purpose meant that she was just trying to prove a point.

"Ah Room eight, so nice of you six to join us." Meledy called from her place in the front of the room. "What will you be calling your team?"

"The Crazy Eights." Isabella and Biyomon stated at the same time, both folding their arms with dead serious expressions.

Lucky and Gideon sweat dropped, but they saw they could do nothing about it and moved to an empty spot to sit down.

Group Nine went up. Sello stood up for the group. "We would like to be known as (And I think I'll make this reader's choice as well. As you can clearly see, I'm terrible with names.)"

All the other kids with their respective groups went up and said their names.

When they finished with all twenty of them, Meledy slammed her clipboard down on one of the long tables and quirked an eyebrow.

"I hope everyone's ready, because the first challenge is about to begin."

Everyone's mouths opened at the same time.

**"WHAT?!"**

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oh, hello there fellow dwellers of the interwebs.  
I'm running out of introductions... .-.

Anyways here's your next installment of "why the hell am I still reading this useless piece of writing?" Hope it was alright. I tried going a little bit in with the characters and I hope I'm doing a good job with them. Sorry if I'm not, just tell me how to make them more them (yes... that is meant to make sense).

Uhm, as you can probably tell, I'm not as comical or lively or such a big talker as I was last week. Exams man... exams. :|

I'm just tired, and I keep forgetting what I want to say.

Uhm, to the person wit can't really remember (Vi's creator) but I know I can't PM you: Thanks for saying that and everything. It helps a lot.

To everyone else: Thanks for everything. You guys are the reason I'm still writing when it's not even Monday for me now. (My bad, it looks like I've stayed up too late again) Thanks for all the encouragement, and kind words and awesome remarks. Gotta love it.

On another random out of the blue note, anyone else ever wanted to yell at someone to watch anime because they're an uncultured shit? No? Just me then... ah okay. That's alright then.

Next chapter shall bring forth the first challenge and it's gonna be certainly interesting. I'm looking forward to writing it, so that's cool.

I'm not sure if I have more to say... so... onto the characters.

_**Room 1. (Noodle Squad)**_

**Axel - Lopmon**

**Alex - Lopmon**

**Miyuki - Dracomon**

_**Room 2. (InsertCoolNameHere Team)**_

**Mikki - Coronamon**

**Charlie - Armadillomon**

**Otto - Tsuikaimon**

_**Room 3. (Team Happy)**_

**Ash - Neemon**

**Will - SnowAgumon**

**Other big William - Terriermon**

_**Room 4. (THE BITCH SQUAD! - and Kris)**_

**Bekki - Aruraumon**

**Molly - Grademon**

**Hanna - DemiMeramon**

**Kris - Bearmon**

_**Room 5. (The Bombers)**_

**Raine - Betamon**

**Allen - Etemon**

**Levi - Gizumon**

_**Room 6. (Reader's choice on team name)**_

**Time - Hyokomon**

**Tea - Renamon **

**Mizu - Gaomon**

_**Room 7. (Destiny Squad)**_

**Jasper - Gaomon**

**Vivian - Veemon**

**Iris - Gabumon**

_**Room 8. (The Crazy Eights)**_

**Isabella - Biyomon**

**Lucky - Arukenimon**

**Gideon - ExTyrannamon**

**_Room 9_. (Reader's choice for team name)**

**Sello - Muchomon**

**Jake - Dracmon**

**Jamie - Gumdramon**


End file.
